Contract Marriage
by seblaktulang
Summary: Baca saja. Kaisoo GS. Chanbaek. Genderswitch
1. chapter 1

Title : Contract Marriage.

Pair : Kaisoo

 **Maaf saya bingung kasih judul**

 **Maafkan typos, cerita pasaran dan hal lainnya.**

 **PROLOG**

Jongin menggeram kesal, pandangannya sarat akan ketakutan dan amarah. "Soo, kau menerima permintaan ibu mu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam.

Jongin tahu jawabannya dengan pasti. Kyungsoo itu anak yang penurut pada ibunya, bahkan jika ibunya meminta terjun dari lantai 70 sekalipun Jongin yakin Kyungsoo akan patuh.

"Tapi aku punya Youngmin, astaga kenapa para orangtua selalu bertindak seenaknya saja." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pikiran melayang.

.

.

.

"Saudara Kim Jongin, apa kau bersedia menerima saudari Do Kyungsoo baik suka maupun duka dan mencintainya hingga akhir hayat?"

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya panjang "Aku bersedia."

"Saudari Do Kyungsoo, apa kau bersedia menerima saudara Kim Jongin baik suka maupun duka dan mencintainya hingga akhir hayat?"

"Aku bersedia." Ucap Kyungsoo mantap.

"mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita."

Jongin membuka penutup wajah Kyungsoo, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya menempel tidak ada rasa lainnya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum maklum.

Kyungsoo menyambut hangat tamu dalam pesta pernikahan nya. Iya pernikahannya dengan Jongin. bukan karena mereka saling mencintai. Lebih tepatnya karena perjodohan. Orangtua Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mereka berjanji akan menikahkan putra dan putri mereka kelak. Alasan konyol memang.

Perjodohan tidak dapat dihindarkan, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, Kyungsoo anak yang penurut dan patuh. Jongin juga tidak bisa menolak, orangtuanya mengancam akan membuat hidup Jongin susah kemudian hari jika menolak. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sendiri sudah mengenal satu sama lain seusia umur mereka. Mereka bertetangga.

"Soo-ya, astaga kau cantik sekali." Itu Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang paling menyebalkan.

"Hei, Kim Jongin, kalau kau mengecewakan sahabatku akan ku kirim kau ke neraka." Jongin tidak memperdulikan ocehan Baekhyun. Jongin tau, BAekhyun sahabat Kyungsoo sejak sekolah dasar. Pada masa nya Jongin, pernah merasa cemburu pada Baekhyun. Dulu hanya Jongin sahabat satu – satunya Kyungsoo – setidaknya sebelum Baekhyun datang. Jongin mengutuk Baekhyun karena merebut sahabatnya, namun semua kebencian nya sirna ketika menyadari; ada beberapa yang tidak bisa dia bagikan dengan sahabat perempuan nya.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Soo, kau harus berjanji untuk bahagia, aku merelakan mu menikah dengan mahluk hitam ini agar kau bahagia."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Mereka tidak tau akan bahagia atau tidak dengan pernikahan ini.

.

Pesta pernikahan selesai dengan meriah yang dihadiri beberapa kolega dari perusahaan ayah Kyungsoo dan rekan kerja ayah Jongin. mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga dengan harta yang tidak akan habis selama 7 turunan – tentu saja tidak.

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berwarna merah – yang sebelumnya dipenuhi kelopak mawar merah , sebelum Jongin menyingkirkannya. Tubuhnya merasa benar – benar lelah, hatinya merasa lebih lelah. jongin bukan orang yang menolak pernikahan, ia mendambakan pernikahan. Tapi dengan gadis yang ia cintai, bukan melalui perjodohan bodoh ini. Terlebih Jongin memiliki kekasih yang ia cintai sepenuh hati.

Lamunan Jongin terhenti ketika handphone nya berbunyi. Tertera nama Lee Youngmin di layarnya. Jongin mengutuk seharian, karena pernikahan ini ia lupa menghubungi kekasihnya.

" _Oppa, kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"_

"Maafkan aku, tamu tadi sangat banyak."

" _Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan?"_

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi ke depannya."

" _Lalu apa rencana mu ke depannya?."_

Jongin menahan nafasnya, ia tidak yakin harus mengatakan ini atau tidak. "Tunggu aku, setidaknya satu tahun…"

"Aku akan membuat perjanjian dengan Kyungsoo, tentang pernikahan ini. Aku akan memintanya untuk setuju dengan maksimal satu tahun pernikahan. Kami akan cerai setelah itu."

" _Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo hamil, atau kau jatuh cinta pada nya."_

Jongin terkekeh geli "Tidak akan. Kyungsoo itu bukan tipeku, aku tidak akan bernafsu padanya. Setidaknya dia bukan tipe yang membuatku bergairah, aku menganggapnya sebagai adiku. Lagipula dia terlalu barbar untuk menjadi istriku, aku tidak ingin anaku kelak memiliki ibu preman sepertinya"

" _Kau tidak tahu tentang masa depan…"_

"Aku memang tidak tahu, tapi aku bisa mengusahakan masa depanku.. tunggu lah"

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo mendengarkan semua percakapannya dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Ia sudah selesai mandi sejak Jongin mengangkat teleponnya. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkataan Jongin pada kekasihnya. Itu memang kenyataan, ia memang barbar tapi dia anak yang sangat penurut jangan salah. Tumbuh di lingkungan yang di dominasi anak laki – laki membuatnya sedikit keras, dan sedikit barbar. Kakak nya Do Minjoon dan adiknya Do Janghyun sedikit banyaknya memberikan efek negatif padanya, ditambah dengan tetangga nya Kim Jongin notaben nya seorang laki – laki dan adik Jongin Kim Hanbin. Sejak kecil terbiasa bermain bola, bermain layangan agaknya cukup banyak membuatnya seperti ini.

"Soo kau sedang apa? Kau sudah lama disitu."

"Tidak, aku baru selesai. Ayo cepat mandi sebelum airnya menjadi dingin."

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya singkat. Jongin 3 tahun diatas Kyungsoo sebenarnya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak memanggilnya 'oppa'. Kyungsoo terbiasa memanggilnya Jongin atao bro, seperti yang kakaknya biasa lakukan. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo. teori Albert Bandura tentang pemodelan ini benar – benar nyata terjadi.

Kyungsoo membenahi pakaiannya dan pakaian Jongin. terlahir menjadi anak perempuan satu – satunya membuat Kyungsoo terbiasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak. Hingga pada saat membenahi celana dalam Jongin. jongin tidak gemuk, tubuhnya proporsional dan atletis, Jongin itu dokter. Sangat memerhatikan asupan gizi dan kalorinya. Celana dalam hitam itu berukuran zumbo, Kyungsoo menebak – nebak sebesar apakah isi celana dalam Jongin? terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo mandi bersama Jongin itu kelas 3 sekolah dasar, Kyungsoo tidak begitu ingat ukurannya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, ia penganut gaya hidup 'aku makan apa saja' tidak peduli kalori, lemak ataupun asupan gizi, selama makanan itu enak dan dia sehat'.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilakan Jongin dengan dada terbuka, handuk dipinggang, rambut basah. Kyungsoo mendengus kecil "apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengharapkan ekspresi apa dariku? Teriak seperti perawan tanggung?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo malas. Jongin lupa kalau Kyungsoo itu bukan perempuan, setidaknya itu anggapannya. Di saat semua gadis akan berteriak bahagia, ekspresi Kyungsoo ternyata sebaliknya.

Jongin tersentak, menginta percapakannya dengan kekasihnya, ragu – ragu. Jongin tidak yakin dengan ini.

"Soo, apa kau mengharapkan lebih dengan pernikahan ini?"

Kyungsoo tau kemana arah percakapan ini, "aku tidak tahu, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau tau, aku memiliki kekasih bukan?" Kyungsoo mengaggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Aku menawarkan win win solution, tidak ada pihak yang akan dirugikan."

Kyungsoo menatap tertarik "Apa itu?"

"Kita buat pernikahan kontrak, maksimal satu tahun. Tidak ada sex jika itu merugikan mu, aku tidak menolak jika kau yang meminta." Jongin terkekeh kecil

"Lalu apa keuntunganku?"

"Kau bisa berkencan, bertindak sesukamu tanpa diketahui orangtua kita? Setelahnya kita bercerai dan situasi akan kembali seperti semula. Bagaimana?"

"Kau akan membuat kontrak di atas materai?"

"Tidak, tidak. Kita tidak akan membuat itu, ini hanya perjanjian diantara kita, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo menimbang, tidak ada salahnya juga. Ia berhak bahagia, terlepas siapapun itu kebahagiannya kelak. Yang menerimanya tentu saja.

TBC

Selama ini saya selalu bertanya – tanya kenapa FF yang saya publish ga pernah rapih, dan saya menemukan jawabannya. Pada akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menghampus beberapa FF dan melakukan repost nya nanti hihi. (Seperti ada yang peduli saja.)


	2. Chapter 1 (04-24 04:13:24)

Title : Contract Marriage.

Pair : Kaisoo

  
  


Maafkan typos, cerita pasaran dan hal lainnya.

WARNING GS/ GENDERSWITCH.

  
  


CHAPTER 1

Setiap orang memiliki kriteria cantiknya masing – masing. Kriteria cantik menurut Jongin harus memenuhi ABC. Anggun, berdada besar, classy. Setidaknya itu yang Kyungsoo lihat dari semua mantan kekasih Jongin. Semuanya Anggun, memakai rok, jalan ala model dogwalk – catwalk maksudnya, ini sama sekali bukan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri tidak ingat ia punya rok atau tidak. Berdada besar, semua mantan kekasih Jongin berdada besar. Setidaknya cup bra no 40 mungkin? Mungkin saja isi nya gumpalan busa atau mereka menggunakan push up bra? Mungkin saja. Soal ukuran dada Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bangga. Ia cukup puas dengan anugerah yang ia dapatkan perihal ukuran dada. Cukup besar tapi tidak terlalu besar juga. Classy, bukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di apartemen Jongin agaknya cukup berbeda dengan pagi sebelumnya. Jika biasanya selalu sepi, kali ini cukup ramai dengan omelan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga Kim Jongin, tidak bisakah kau menyimpan handuk dan baju tidurmu pada tempatnya?"

"Hey..hey siapa yang kau sebut Kim Jongin? aku suamimu sekarang. Kalaupun aku membuat kekacauan, bukan kah tugas istri membereskannya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Seenaknya saja.

Berbicara soal malam pertama, tidak ada adegan this and that atau semacamnya. Mereka memang tidur satu ranjang. Hanya tidur tanpa adegan apapun. Jongin bahkan terbangun beberapa kali dalam tidurnya, iya Kyungsoo menendang, menampar, dan berpindah posisi dengan cepatnya ketika tidur. Bahkan Jongin tidak mendapatkan jatah selimut beserta guling kesayangannya. Kyungsoo memang mengerikan.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri tuan Kim, kau punya mata yang masih berfungsi dengan baik."

"Ck. Aku ini suami mu soo, jangan samakan ketika aku masih jadi tetanggamu."

"Suami kontrak, ingat."

Jongin mendengus geli, suami katanya? 

Terlintas sedikit ide jail dalam benaknya, Jongin melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu, tolong kondisikan."

"Bukankah ini yang dilakukan sepasang pengantin baru?" Jongin terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Enyahlah, kau bisa menghancurkan masakanku."

.

"Masakanmu terbaik, Soo. Aku sedikit tidak menyesal menikah denganmu. Hanya sedikit tapi" Setidaknya Jongin tidak harus sarapan dengan telur terus setiap pagi.

"Aku masih menyesal menikah denganmu. Asal kau tau."

"Hey, kau tidak akan begitu menyesal. Lihat, aku tampan, seorang dokter, mapan, apalagi yang kurang?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Jongin meneliti tampilan Kyungsoo pagi ini, celana jeans belel, dipadukan kaos kebesaran berwarna hitam dengan tulisan 'metalica' rambut sebahunya dicepol keatas. Sama sekali tidak menyerupai wanita.

"Kau pergi ke kampus hari ini?"

"Ya, kalau kalau kau lupa aku ini masih tingkat 3"

"Maksudmu kau kuliah dengan tampilan seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"Dosen tidak memarahimu? Berapa banyak orang yang membully mu?"

Kyungsoo menatap sangar Jongin "Kalau kau lupa, aku ini anak teknik. Teknik arsitektur, bukan anak manajemen perkantoran yang memakai rok, girly atau sebagainya."

"Oh ya, teman – teman mu sama mengerikannya."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sejak kecil sering terlibat perkelahian karena masalah sepele. Tidak aneh, pagi mereka dihiasi dengan celotehan kedua belah pihak.

Sedikit sentuhan sneakers putih membuat tampilan Kyungsoo sempurna. Kyungsoo memakai celana jeans belel, dipadukan kaos hitam bertuliskan 'metalica' dipadukan dengan sneakers putihnya. Jongin mengeluhkan cepolan pada rambut Kyungsoo, Jongin bilang rambut Kyungsoo mengingatkannya pada stick ding dong. Tidak terima rambutnya disebut stick dingdong, Kyungsoo mengikat rambunya dengan kuciran satu, ditambah dengan topi pink yang menghiasinya jangan lupakan tas selempang berwarna hijaunya, sebenarnya ini milik kakaknya. Lihatlah Kyungsoo kau sangat menawan hari ini, penuh warna dalam berpakaian. Sangat artistik – Kyungsoo 

"Pergilah dari hadapanku, penampilanmu membuat mataku sakit. Kau berencana memadukan semua warna? Yang benar saja."

"Hey bung, kau lihat ini sangat artistik, anak muda zaman sekarang berpenampilan seperti ini."

"Artistik your ass. Dan siapa yang kau panggil bung, anak muda? Aku tidak mau memberikan tumpangan jika kau berpenampilan seperti itu"

"Kau pikir aku meminta tumpangan padamu? Maaf saja. Hanya orang yang mengerti seni pakaian yang memahami betapa jenius nya seorang Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin mendecak sebal, ocehan Kyungsoo tidak aka nada habisnya. Sejak 30 menit yang lalu, Jongin berkutat dengan dasi biru nya, bertahun – tahun menjadi pengguna dasi tidak membuat Jongin mahir dalam menggunakan dasi. Biasanya ia meminta rekannya untuk membentuk dasi nya, yang kemudian ia gunakan terus tanpa menghancurkan pola dasi nya, namun karena dasi miliknya baru saja kembali dari laundry, sehingga menghancurkan lipatan dasinya.

"Mari lihat, apa yang bro Jongin lakukan sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Bahkan menyelesaikan dasi pun kau tidak bisa."

"Ya. Kau pikir kau bisa melipat dasi ini? Melipat dasi memerlukan keterampilan – ackk"

Kyungsoo menarik dasi yang otomatis menarik leher Jongin.

"Turunkan badanmu bodoh."

Kyungsoo memasangkan dasi Jongin dengan telaten dan rapih. Jongin mengamati struktur wajah Kyungsoo, teman masa kecilnya. Bulu mata yang lentik, mata bulat, bibir penuh dan seksi. Tidak buruk juga. Kyungsoo sangat alami dan natural, tanpa polesan make up.

"Selesai. Aku bahkan tidak butuh waktu 5 menit."

"Kau belajar darimana memasang dasi?"

"Kakaku, adik dan ayahku tidak berguna dalam memasang dasi. Setiap pagi eomma mengeluhkan ketidak becusan ketiga lelaki Do dalam memasang dasi, aku belajar memang dasi untuk membantu eomma setiap pagi"

Jongin tertawa lepas, ia menambah poin kelebihan Kyungsoo kali ini. Bahkan kekasihnya tidak tau bagaimana cara memasang dasi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau pergi bersamaku? Kau bisa menghemat biaya bus"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku suka naik bus."

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

  
  


.

.

.

  
  


Kyungsoo melengkahkan kaki nya kearah fakultasnya berada. Fakultas teknik. Ia dan Baekhyun berada di fakultas yang sama. Baekhyun berada di jurusan teknik mesin, mereka kerap mengontrak mata kuliah yang sama. Bolos bersama. Makan di kelas bersama. Tidur di kelas bersama. (Adegan berbahaya, hanya di lakukan oleh orang professional. Tidak untuk diditu).

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak lelaki dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"Hey booooi"

"Hei gurllllll"

Kyungsoo membentuk dua buah pistol menggunakan kedua jari jempol dan telunjuknya, ditambah dengan wink pada mata kirinya. Yang di balas serupa oleh lelaki itu.

"Jongdae ma boiiii"

"Kyungsoo ma gurlllll"

"Yooo bro watchuuu doin' naw bro"

"Yoos gurl, ima eatin' some foods."

Baekhyun kadang tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Super freak. Baekhyun akui ia juga aneh, tapi tidak mengerti kadar keanehan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"lihatlah fashionista kita, kau terbaik soo. Panutanqu" baiklah setidaknya Jongdae mulai percakapan secara normal.

"Kau tidak salah memilih panutan bung," Kyungsoo mengibaskan kuciran rambutnya dengan bangga. Fashionista your ass – Baekhyun

"Hentikan.. tolong hentikan, ini sudah terlalu memalukan." Baekhyun melotot dengan tangan di pinggang. Galak sekali, pantas saja tidak ada pria yang tertarik dengannya – Jongdae.

"Jadi apa yang di lakukan pengantin baru kita pagi ini. Yang benar saja, kau baru menikah kemarin, dan berangkat kuliah dengan santai nya." Kyungsoo menatap tidak mengerti pada Baekhyun

"Memangnya aku harus berpenampilan seperti apa?"

"Kau harusnya sedang dalam perjalanan bulan madu selama seminggu, atau paling tidak kau tidak akan keluar kamar selama tiga hari penuh. Itu maksud Baekhyun, ma gurl" Kyungsoo mendecak sebal. Pikiran kedua temannya memang perlu di cuci.

"Tidak akan terjadi hal seperti itu, kalian mengerti."

Kyungsoo memakan jatah makanan Baekhyun, selagi Baekhyun termenung dalam pikirannya. Jangan lupakan, Kyungsoo baru saja sarapan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Mau bergabung denganku?" Jongdae menginterupsi kegiatan makan emasnya Kyungsoo.

"kemana?"

"Seperti biasa. Dota, dota. Smart zone" Kyungsoo tertarik, sudah sekitar 2 bulan ia tidak pergi ke smart. Area permainan game online terbesar daerah ini.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, ma boii."

.

.

.

Pukul 19.00 Kyungsoo baru tiba di apartemen Jongin, setelah sebelumnya Jongin membobolnya dengan 23 panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo bahkan lupa, sekarang ia sudah menjadi nyonya kim – Kontrak jangan lupakan. Kim Jongdae memang iblis tampan sialan, ia memaksa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertarung (juga bolos kuliah) yang disambut dengan senang hati.

Kyungsoo membayangkan amukan seperti apa yang akan Jongin lontarkan padanya, sepertinya Kyungsoo harus membuat beberapa sogokan. Makanan. Ya makanan. Ibunya bilang, salah satu membuat hati pria senang adalah dengan makanan. Kyungsoo membeli beberapa bahan makan malam dan sayuran untuk sehari – hari. Kulkas Jongin penuh dengan telur, makanan kaleng, dan makanan beku. Awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir kalau Jongin orang yang sangat memperhatikan gizi makanan, ternyata sama sekali tidak. Hanya pencitraannya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Menurutmu apa yang dilakukan mahasiswi pengangguran sepertimu diluar sana sampai pukul 7 malam?"

Crap. Jongin dan mulutnya.

"Soo, kau harus menjawab ketika ada orang bertanya."

"……"

"Baiklah, aku akan hubungi keluarga Do kalau – "

"Aku pergi bermain game, bersama Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Kami bertarung, ini bukan soal game. Ini soal harga diri, harga diriku sebagai seorang gamer. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menginjak harga diriku."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa kau mengaitkan game dengan harga diri?"

"Ayolah, orangtua seperti mu mana paham zat adiksi dalam game. Kutu buku seperti mu pasti hanya pernah bermain dingdong ketika taman kanak – kanak kan."

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo, aku bahkan hanya 3 tahun lebih tua darimu"

.

Tepat seperti apa yang ibunya katakan, lelaki akan luluh dengan makanan. Kyungsoo membuat banyak makanan yang bisa melupakan Jongin pada amarahnya. Jongin bahkan lupa dengan mandi nya ketika melihat makanan tersaji di atas meja makan. Awalnya Jongin mengeluhkan kalau Kyungsoo membuang banyak uang dengan memasak sebanyak ini, makanan sebanyak ini tidak akan habis oleh dua orang saja. Faktanya mereka berdua menghabiskan makanan tanpa sisa. Kyungsoo memang kelaparan, terakhir kali ia makan ketika mengambil jatah makanan Baekhyun. Aah ia jadi merasa bersalah, pasti Baekhyun sedang sangat kelaparan.

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk tidur, hingga Jongin menginteruspnya.

"Tidak.. tidak kita tidak akan tidur seperti ini."

"Maksudmu?"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, menjadikannya sebagai gulingnya.

"Ini demi keamanan tidurku."

"Ya! Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan."

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sebal.

"Kau menamparku, menendangku, menjambak rambutku, aku terjatuh berkali – kali dari Kasur. Aku kedinginan, kau mengambil semua bagian selimutku, bantal dan gulingku. Bagian mana yang kau sebut kesempatan dalam kesempitan?"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras mendengar betapa menderitanya malam pertama Jongin.

"Baiklah mari tidur dengan aman seperti ini."

Jongin menurunkan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo, meremas sedikit bagian yang ia sentuh.

"Ya! Pantatku." Kyungsoo menyundul dagu Jongin menggunakan kepalanya.

"Ack, ini sakit sekali. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih wanita? Aku hanya penasaran dengan ukuran pantat mu – ya kakiku"

Cabul. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya dan mematikan lampu.

  
  


TBC

Absurd sekali.

  
  


  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Title : Contract Marriage

Pair : Kaisoo

Rate : T

Cahpter 2

  
  


Maafkan atas keterlambatan ini T_T inginnya update seminggu sekali minimal, ternyata saya dapat tugas buat ngebimbing siswa – siswa lomba :') ditambah kemarin – kemarin anak – anak SD, SMP, SMA. Maklum sekolah satu atap wkwkwk

Selamat atas kelulusan untuk anak – anak yang merayakan.

a.n : saya tidak setua itu kok.

  
  


HATI – HATI TYPOS YANG BERGUGURAN.

  
  


.

Pagi ini dunia Kyungsoo serasa terkena gempa bumi besar, tidur cantik nya terganggu dengan suara panggilan dari Baekhyun. Sejak semalam Baekhyun memborbardir Kyungsoo dengan segenap pertanyaan seputar sakit giginya. Iya Baekhyun sakit gigi, tapi satu RW yang terkena imbas.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo berada, di rumah sakit dimana Jongin bekerja. Kemarin malam Baekhyun memborong pertanyaan pada Jongin tentang giginya, informasi saja Jongin itu dokter umum. Jongin menyarankan Baekhyun untuk datang saja ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Mereka disini, di halaman rumah sakit Seoul.

"Aku benci dokter gigi" cicit Baekhyun

"Aku juga, sejak sekolah dasar aku membenci dokter gigi" tambah Jongdae

"Ibu ku sering berdusta, jika kita menyimpan pecahan gigi yang terlepas tengah malam peri gigi akan mengganti gigi mu dengan uang." Tambah Kyungsoo dengan semangat.

"Kau benar ma gurl, tengah malam aku menunggu, ternyata ibuku yang menyimpan uang di bawah bantalku!"

"Soo, aku mau pulang saja.."

"tidak – tidak, aku tidak mau tidur nyenyak ku terganggu dengan rengekan suara jelek mu itu."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, ia memang melakukan video call tengah malam dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Beda nya Kyungsoo melayani curahan hati Baekhyun dengan mata setengah terpejam, Jongdae memposisikan layar handphone nya dengan foto berukuran 10 R miliknya – well setidaknya Jongdae tidak benar – benar mengabaikan Baekhyun, dengkuran Jongdae ikut berpartisipasi pada malam itu.

"Tapi bagaimana jika gigiku yang cantik hancur? Kau tau orang bilang peralatan dokter gigi itu mengerikan."

"Aku akan menendang dokter yang berani macam – macam padamu."

"Ya benar! Tendangan Kyungsoo terbaik."

Pada masa sekolah menengah atas, Kyungsoo sering membantu siswi – siswi di ssekolahnya menendang para pria brengsek. Setidaknya menendang selangkangan pria sudah cukup.

"Tapi Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak menendang, bagaimana jika dokter gigiku tua, cabul, tidak tampan. Bagaimana, aigoo aku mau mati saja."

"Ya! Kau meragukan tendanganku ha?"

"Lihat, kau akan melihat kehebatan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo merebut kaleng soda milik Jongdae. "Ya! Tidak, minumanku jang –"

Terlambat. Kyungsoo menendang kaleng soda milik Jongdae dengan kekuatan kakinya.

Bruk. Kaleng itu mengenai kepala seorang pria.

Pria tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dengan kemeja berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya. Seharusnya ini bukan masalah, dia memang pembuat onar sejak menjadi sperma, tapi ini lingkungan rumah sakit Jongin. Jongin bisa memotong uang jajan nya.

"Do Kyungsoo bodoh." Jongdae menatap was – was pria yang mencoba mendekat kearah mereka.

"Dia tampan" Baekhyun menatap bahagia pria kaleng soda itu.

Pria itu berjalan dengan tantai dengan kaleng soda di tangan nya. Tatapannya menusuk dan penuh intimidasi.

"diantara kalian bertiga, siapa pemilik kaleng ini?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serentak menunjuk kearah Jongdae.

"Apa? Ya aku memang pemilik kaleng soda itu, tapi bukan aku yang menendangnya?"

suaranya penuh intimidasi dan ketegasan. Kyungsoo mengira pria ini bukan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini. Setidaknya sokter harus punya pribadi yang hangat dan ramah. Paling tidak Kyungsoo sedikit aman dengan uang jajannya.

"Kau kira kedua wanita ini memiliki kekuatan untuk menendang dengan jarak sejauh itu?"

Jongdae menatap pria kaleng soda dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sejujurnya Jongdae sedikit takut dengan intimidasi dan hawa kegelapan yang kuat pada pria ini.

"Baiklah maafkan aku, sebenarnya pelaku penendangan itu adiku. Ini dia adiku" Jongdae menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, menundukan kepala nya secara paksa.

"Namaku Song Joongki, dan ini kedua adiku. Jangan laporkan kami, adiku ini memang sedikit gila dan depresi, kau tau semacam kegangguan kejiwaan. Lihat saja dia bahkan menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan membunuh seperti ini. Baiklah maafkan kami, kami pergi dulu."

Jongdae menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan cepat.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku gila?"

"Kau tidak lihat, pria itu sangat kelam dan gelap. Bisa saja dia bos mafia atau yakuza Jepang? Kau akan dicari, dihukum dan dijual."

"Tapi dia tampan."

Jongdae menatap jengah Baekhyun. Anak bungsu keluarga Byun satu ini memang mengerikan.

.

.

Seorang pria mengetuk ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih bertuliskan "Kim Jongin" ketika sang pemilik ruangan mempersilakan, pria itu masuk dengan perlahan.

"Oh Sehun? Kau kah itu?"

"Kita baru tidak bertemu 2 tahun dank au melupakan ku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja apa yang kau lakukan disini?

"Bekerja tentu saja."

Jongin menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, dan aku mendapat pekerjaan disini juga."

"baiklah, dan apa yang terjadi dengan pakaianmu?"

Sehun menatap baju nya jengah, "seorang adik Song Joongki menendang kaleng minuman bersoda padaku, dan ya itu tepat sasaran dan sakit sekali."

Seketika Jongin membayangkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo si tukang menendang. Dulu, mereka sering bermain sepak bola bersama, 3 orang anak perwakilan keluarga Do dan 2 orang perwakilan keluarga Kim. Keluarga Do harus melakukan pengundian untuk menentukan siapa yang menjadi wasit, hari menjadi indah ketika Kyungsoo menjadi wasit. Namun hari menjadi gelap ketika Kyungsoo menjadi pemain, ya paling tidak akan ada kaca tetangga yang pecah.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menebar senyum bahagia nya selama di kafetaria rumah sakit. Selepas keluar dari ruang periksa dokter gigi, kegilaan Baekhyun bertambah. Baekhyun bilang dokter tadi tampan, Kyungsoo sedikit meringis dengan selera Baekhyun. Dokter itu berpenampilan seperti style tahun 70. Celana cutbray, kemeja bunga – bunga dengan latar kuning. Kyungsoo menaksir setidaknya usia nya diatas 35 tahun.

"Ya! Hentikan. Kau mengerikan" Jongdae mengibaskan jarinya ke depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Dokter Park tadi sangat tampan kau tau. Tinggi, dan sangat macho."

"Ku kira dia sangat nerd." Bekhyun memukul kepala cantik Kyungsoo dengan sumpitnya "Dia tidak nerd, hanya saja ketampanannya tertutupi oleh dandanannya sedikit tidak sesuai. Aku bisa membayangkan, betapa dada nya enak untuk di peluk, bibirnya ku cium dan –"

"Hei, hentikan kau membuatku ingin muntah. Memang pria seperti apa yang tertarik dengan orang sepertimu?"

Baekhyun memberikan Jongdae tatapan membunuhnya. "Lihat saja, aku akan belajar dandan dan menjadi seperti Song Hyekyo. Kalau aku sudah cantik, kau pria pertama yang kutolak."

"In your dream baby"

  
  


oOo

Kyungsoo mengusap tangannya, sesekali Kyungsoo meniup tangan nya agar terasa hangat. Seoul sejak 2 jam yang lalu diguyur hujan deras, selepas makan di kafetaria rumah sakit Kyungsoo masih disini. Tadinya ia berencana untuk pulang bersama Jongin, tapi pria itu mengatakan ada pertemuan antar dokter nanti. Baekhyun yang sudah pulang dengan taxi dan Jongdae yang menerobos hujan.

Kyungsoo memang sering melewatkan ramalan cuaca, kalau saja uangnya cukup untuk menyewa taxi. Salahkan Kyungsoo yang khilaf saat bermain game.

Samar – samar Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria dengan perawakan mirip dengan Jongin, dengan seorang wanita? Well itu memang benar Jongin, kalau itu salah itu kekasihnya. Benar itu kekasihnya, tipe wanita ABC nya Jongin. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, Jongin membawa kaki nya dengan menggandeng kekasih ABC nya kearahnya. 

"Lihat, apa yang putri Do lakukan malam – malam di rumah sakit? Kau hamil?"

Kyungsoo melotot, ia menginjak kaki Jongin dengan sepatu nya. Wanita ABC itu terlihat terkejut, ia mengelus tangan Jongin dengan lembut "Bodoh, aku mengantar Baekhyun untuk bertemu dokter gigi."

"Baiklah, kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Kau buta? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan hujan sederas ini, aku membawa laptop dengan sederet file tugas akhirku, aku tidak mau menumbalkan laptopku."

"Kenapa tidak menyewa taxi saja?"

"Taxi mahal. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku, aku akan membayarnya."

Wanita ABC itu menjadi saksi pertikaian Jongin dan Kyungsoo, hatinya sedikit sakit. Mungkin Kyungsoo bukan tipe Jongin, tapi Kyungsoo membuat Jongin nyaman, wanita itu seperti melihat diri Jongin yang sebenarnya. Jika biasanya Jongin tidak banyak biacara dan bertingkah dewasa, kali ini ia melihat sisi lain Jongin. lebih kekanakan dan terlihat – natural.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian, tapi aku akan pulang duluan."

"Oh astaga, maafkan aku sayang. Aku melupakanmu. Aku harus mengenalkan mu juga pada Kyungsoo. nah Soo, ini kekasihku namanya Lee Youngmin, dan ini Kyungsoo dia sudah kuanggap seperti adiku" 

Kyungsoo sedikit mencibir, mana pernah Jongin selembut ini padanya.

Youngmin tersenyum dan megulurkan tangannya dengan ramah. "Panggil Youngmin unnie saja. Bagaimana?"

"Ah panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, aku tidak mengira kekasih Jongin secantik ini, kuberi tau saja dia tidur dengan berisik dan kadang berjalan saat tidur. Itu mengerikan, kau tau?"

"Ya, katakana pada dirimu sendiri. Kau lebih berisik, kau seperti sedang konser jika sedang tidur."

"Setidaknya aku tidak berjalan – jalan saat tidur."

"Tapi aku tidak menendang dan berputar di Kasur."

"Yak au bo –"

"Maafkan aku menginterupsi kalian lagi, tapi Jongin bisakah pesankan aku sebuah taxi?"

"Astaga maafkan aku"

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, selagi Jongin memesan taxi Kyungsoo mencoba sedikit perkenalan dengan wanita ABC itu. "Aku suka bermain game, aku suka keripik kentang, aku suka makan, aku berkuliah di jurusan Arsitektur, aku juga baik dalam bidang karate. Aku pernah mengalahkan Jongin ketika sekolah dasar."

"Hei, hentikam itu memalukan. Tapi saat sekolah menengah aku mengalahkanmu."

Kyungsoo mencibir, tidak peduli seberapa Jongin sering menang. Baginya pernah mengalahkan Jongin adalah suatu kebanggaan. Wanita ABC tersenyum manis.

"Tidakah kau lebih muda dari Jongin? kenapa tidak memanggil Jongin dengan nama oppa?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tertawa keras, sedikit memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Ayolah itu menggelikan"

"Benar, aku seperti akan muntah memanggil Jongin Oppa"

"Dia bahkan memanggilku bro, dan bung"

Percakapan mereka terputus seiring dengan taxi datang untuk menjemput. Youngmin meninggalkan ciuman di pipi Jongin dan di balas dengan ciuman di kening Youngmin.

"Ah aku lupa menyampaikan padamu. Ayah meminta kita untuk menginap dirumah ayah malam ini. Ayah dan ibuku pergi ke rumah pamanku di Busan dan baru akan kembali besok pagi, mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan Hanbin sendirian."

"Baiklah, tidak masalah jika hujan sudah reda kita pergi ke halte bus saja"

Mereka menunggu di depan kafetaria rumah sakit, pandangan Kyungsoo yang beberapa kali mengusapkan tangannya dengan badan yang sedikit mengigil tidak luput dari pandangan Jongin.

"Kau kedinginan? Ayo pakai saja ini." Jongin hendak melepaskan mantel abu – abu miliknya yang panjangnya mencapai lutut Jongin, sebelum Kyungsoo menginterupsinya.

"Tidak – tidak, kau juga akan kedinginan nanti."

"Aku seorang pria, Soo. Kalau kau lupa."

"Kedinginan itu bukan soal pria dan wanita tapi soal kekuatan. Kau tau kuat bukan? Aku pernah mengalahkanmu ketika sekolah dasar."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo malas. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dengan paksa, memeluknya dengan memasukannya kedalam mantel yang ia pakai.

"Nah, dengan ini kita berdua sama – sama hangat bukan? Astaga kulitmu dingin sekali, sudah berapa jam kau disini?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jantung nya berdetak cepat. Ini kali pertama mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

"2 jam lebih mungkin?"

"Kau harus bersikap sedikit lebih waras selayaknya manusia, jangan melupakan ramalan cuaca, jangan melupakan mantel. Ini musim hujan, ingat itu."

  
  


oOo

Setelah menunggu selama 2 jam lamanya, mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil taxi. Setibanya di kediaman Kim, Kyungsoo disambut hangat oleh adiknya Kyungsoo yang merengek meminta dibuatkan sup. Informasi saja, semua pria Kim itu penghancur dapur terbaik. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memasak sup untuk makan malam.

Pukul 10 malam Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur, ia tidur di kamar Jongin tentu saja. Setelah menggosok gigi, mencuci muka dan berganti baju dengan kaos besar Jongin dipadukan dengan celana boxer hitam Jongin.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Jongin yang membawa tali tambang dan gunting di tangannya. Kyungsoo menatap tidak paham kearah Jongin.

"Untuk apa itu?"

"Untuk membuat tidurku nyanyak."

Kyungsoo memiringkan wajahnya tidak paham. Ia mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, berpikir.

"Untuk mengikat kaki dan tanganmu, dan aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini, kau tau aku baru terpikirkan cara ini. Aku akan puas malam ini"

Kyungsoo menatap horror kearah Jongin. Jongin hendak mendekat, sebelum Hanbin Menginterupsinya.

"Hyung kau ingin melakukan BDSM?"

"Apa? Jongin menatap Hanbin tidak paham.

"Tali, gunting, tidur nyennyak, mengikat, dan kepuasan. Hyung kau seorang masokis?"

Jongin menatap Hanbin tidak peracay, "Ya Kim Hanbin, dimana kau mengenal istilah itu? Dan kenapa kau masuk kamar ku tanpa permisi?"

"Hyung, kau bahkan tidak menutup pintunya."

Hanbin berjalan keluar kamar, dengan perlahan "Aku akan tidur di bawah, kalian ku harap untuk tidak terlalu berisik. Besok aku ujian, aku tidak ingin datang terlambat"

Jongin menatap kepergian Hanbin tidak percaya.

"Jongin, masokis itu apa? BDSM itu apa?

Jongin rasanya ingin mati saja.

.

.

TBC

Ini gak banget ya 

Selamat untuk kelulusan yang merayakan, yang siding, yang wisuda, yang nikah. Hahahah

Terimakasih untuk komen, follow, dan fav. Terimakasih aku selalu baca komen kalian hihi! Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Contract Marriage

Pair: Kaisoo

Genre : 404 Not Found

Rate: T

Typo(s)

Chapter 3

OoO

"Eomma, aku mendengarnya sendiri, Jongin hyung membawa tali, gunting. Mereka juga menyinggung soal kepuasan, apalagi kalau bukan itu."

"Benarkah? Eomma kira hyungmu tipikal orang – orang yang melakukan dengan lembut."

"Eomma harus memberikan Jongin hyung pelajaran. Eomma tidak kasihan melihat Kyungsoo hyung tersiksa setiap malam? Kyungsoo hyung mungkin terlihat seperti pria, tapi sebenarnya dalam dirinya ia benar – benar wanita."

"Siapa yang kau sebut Kyungsoo hyung Kim Hanbin?"

Suara Jongin menginterupsi percakapan pagi hari keluarga Kim. Nyonya dan tuan Kim kembali ke rumah pada pukul 6 pagi, mereka menepati janji nya untuk sarapan bersama.

"Hyung! Kau tidak boleh menyela percakapan orang lain"

Jongin mengerlingkan matanya malas. Adiknya mungkin terlihat manis dan tampan, tapi sebenarnya dalam dirinya ia adalah rubah yang licik.

Nyonya Kim merasakan hawa pertengkaran akan terjadi, naluri ilmiah nya sebagai seorang ibu dapat merasakan udara pertikaian, dengan inisiatifnya nyonya Kim berusaha menjadi sebgaai penengah.

"Jongin-ah, eomma dengar kau memakai tali dan gunting untuk melakukan itu dnegan menantu paling cantic eomma?"

Byur

Jongin menumpahkan air yang hendak ia minum.

Hanbin cengengesan.

Nyonya Kim dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Jongin mendelik kearah adik 'tersayang' nya yang memberikan tatapan tidak bersalah. Oh ayolah, Kim Hanbin memang perusak mood nya nomor wahid.

"Kim Hanbin, dusta apa yang kau katakana pada eomma?" Jongin menatap adiknya penuh selidik dengan tatapan tajamnya, yang terlihat imut di matai bunya.

"Aku bahkan tidak berbohong, kau mengatakannya sendiri kemarin. Tali, gunting, kepuasan. Apa lagi kalau bukan masokis?"

Begundal satu ini! Bahkan umur Hanbin sendiri belum genap 20 tahun. Jongin memutar otak untuk membuat mati kutu, Jongin tau Hanbin salah satu tipe manusia yang senang melihat kakaknya sengsara. Berpikir. Jongin mendapatkan secercah ide dan harapan.

"Hei, lihat usia mu. Dari mana kau tau istilah masokis, bdsm seperti itu?"

Hanbin gelagapan. Selama ini eomma nya selalu menganggapnya anak baik, penurut, dan polos.

"Eomma, bahkan dia belum genap 20 tahun. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu tau tentang ini?"

"Biologi. Ya dalam pelajaran biologi tentu saja di pelajari, aku ini anak pintar yang memperhatikan pelajaran."

"Organ reproduksi, organ vital. Itu semua dipelajari dalam pelajaran biologi"

Merasa mendapat alasan yang cemerlang, Hanbin dengan percaya diri mempertahankan argument nya.

"Baiklah, jelaskan padaku guru seperti apa yang menjelaskan tentang BDSM, masokis? Kau tau, itu bukan bagian dari pelajaran secara umum. Itu lebih mengarah pada teknik bercinta dan penyimpangan."

Crap. Hanbin lupa. Kakaknya seorang dokter. **_Mati saja aku_** – Kim Hanbin

Jongin menyeringai menatap adiknya yang pucat pasi, sepertinya kedua orangtua nya akan tau anak seperti apa Hanbin ini.

"Hei, hei. Sudahlah kenapa kita membahas soal bercinta?" Nyonya Kim berusaha menengahi pertengkaran kakak dan adik itu.

"Kim Jongin, jangan memojokan adikmu." Hanbin memberikan lidah yang terjulur sebagai arti 'rasakan kau hyung'

"dan kau, Kim Hanbin. Eomma tau kau mengoleksi beberapa majalah dewasa. Eomma tidak pernah melarang, tapi kau harus tau aturan dan batasan."

Hanbin menunduk malu. Benar. Selama ini ia mengoleksi beberapa majalah dewasa, pada awalnya ia hanya penasaran dengan majalah yang Bobby bawa ke sekolah.

"Maafkan aku eomma"

.

oOo

.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata nya pada objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang wanita baru saja turun dari mobil mewah keluaran terbaru. Wanita itu Nampak mengenakan rok tenis berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kemeja berwarna pink, dengan rambut bergelombang indah dan dipadukan dengan make up tipis natural. Wanita itu Nampak seperti Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Nampaknya sosok pria tersebut menarik atensi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae. Mereka tidak melepaskan tatapan keingin tahuannya pada pria itu. Pria dengan baju bermotif bunga – bunga dengan dominasi warna merah tua, dipadukan dengan celana kain biru muda. Jangan lupakan, rambut klimis rapih model belah dua dengan kumis yang menghiasinya. Dokter Park. Dokter yang membuat Baekhyun tergila – gila.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae melihat bagaimana pria itu begitu menjaga wanitanya. Dokter Park Nampak membelai pipi sang wanita sebelum akhirnya mobil mewah itu menembus jalanan. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"Jongdae-ya kau lihat orang nerd seperti dokter Park bisa memiliki gadis secantik itu. Apa kau tidak termotivasi?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek dengan penuh penekanan.

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri, baby gurl. Lagipula aku lebih ingin memukul wajahnya jika dia benar – benar mempermainkan perasaan si Byun gila itu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sepakat. Ia bahkan berencana melatih otot kaki nya jika sampai hari itu datang, ia akan menendangnya sekuat tenaga dengan penuh perasaan.

Wanita cantik itu perlahan memasuki arah fakultas dengan wajah yang semakin mirip.. Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya tidak percaya. Jongdae menjatuhkan burger yang sedang ia makan. Baekhyun sendiri berjalan dengan santai kea rah sahabatnya.

"Halo putra dan putri kebanggaan warga Korea Selatan."

Kyungsoo mendesis sebal. Jongdae terbatuk – batuk melihat tampilan Baekhyun.

Wajah nya dihiasi make up natural, namun lebih memberikan penekanan pada make up mata. Bibir tipisnya dihiasi lipstick berwarna merah menyala. Eww bitchy sekali – Kyungsoo

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang nona Byun bisa jelaskan dengan pagi ini?"

"Bolos pada mata kuliah pertama, kemudian datang dengan kostum seperti ini. Kau pikir ini hallowen?"

"Chanyeol oppa bilang ia ingin mengantarkan ku kuliah. Aku tidak mau membuat dokter Park malu dengan tampilanku, jadi aku belajar menggunakan make up dengan tutorial youtube. Aku bahkan tidak tidur untuk belajar menggunakan make up" Jawab Baekhyun dengan malu – malu? Sejak kapan Baekhyun seperti ini. Yang benar saja. Dan apa itu tadi, oppa?

"Oppa?"

"Ya Chanyeol oppa 5 tahun di atas kita."

Kyungsoo mencebikan bibir tebalnya. Yang benar saja, setidaknya selama ini Kyungsoo berpikir dokter Park lebih tua 15 tahun diatasnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak sadar, satu – satu nya seseorang yang membuat malu itu dokter Park sendiri" Jongdae akhirnya mampu mengucapkan kata pertama nya setelah keterkejutannya.

"Jongdae benar. Kau seperti pergi diantarkan oleh ayah. Maksudku, well dokter Park berpenampilan terlalu tua"

"Ya! Apa masalahmu nona mata bulat"

"Kau! Mata sipit!"

"Kau hanya tidak pernah merasakan cinta, kalau saja kau dan Jongin menikah dengan cinta. Kau akan merasakannya. Pergilah mencari cinta sejati mu."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, yang benar saja. Jongdae memicingkan matanya penasaran. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mungkin sering berdebat tapi mereka tidak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya.

"Tau apa kau tentang hidupku?!"

"Aku tahu, tentu saja! Kau terjebak oleh perjodohan konyol ibu mu, kau menikah bukan karena cinta."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku!" kyungsoo emosi tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa karena pertemuannya dengan dokter gigi 2 minggu lalu bisa merubah sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Kyungsoo berpikir untuk membuat perhitungan dengan dokter Park.

"Jangan pernah menyapaku lagi. Jangan menghubungiku lagi. Aku sudah memikirkan ini semua. Pertemanan ini sangat aneh. Wanita yang tidak bisa dikatakan wanita dan pria aneh. Bukankah tidak wajar dalam pertemanan? Pergi saja dan anggap kita tidak berteman dekat sebelumnya" emosi Baekhyun itu penyulut pertengkaran nomor wahid. Baekhyun dan mulut pedasnya.

Rasanya Kyungsoo tidak usah berpikir dua kali untuk membuat dokter Park menerima akibatnya.

.

OoO

.

Dan disinilah Kyungsoo. di halaman rumah sakit dimana Jongin bekerja. Ia tidak peduli jika nantinya Jongin memarahinya. Cukup dengan menendang dokter Park dan sedikit pukulan di wajah mungkin bisa menenangkan hatinya yang panas. Setelahnya ia butuh main game, ya game. Ia akan pergi ke smart dan main sampai tengah malam.

Terlalu kalut dengan pemikirannya, Kyungsoo mengabaikan sosok pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari nya. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo seksama. ia Nampak tidak asing dengan wanita ini. Kalau tidak salah, wanita ini yang melemparnya dengan kaleng soda?

Sehun ingat, wanita ini memiliki jadwal pengobatan kejiwaan bukan?

"Nona Song, anda mulai kembali pengobatan anda?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Posisi mereka berdua tidak jauh hanya terbatas sekitar 3 langkah kaki. Sehun berinisiatif untuk menepuk pundak wanita itu. Yang dibalas dengan geraman dan tatapan tajam sang wanita.

"Apa? Hah! Kau mau kupukul?"

Kyungsoo melotot dengan suara penuh penekanan. Tidak ada kesan menakutkan sama sekali.. cute – eh?

"Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, kau ingat aku? Kau adiknya Song Jongki bukan? Kau mengingatku?

Kyungsoo menatap wajah yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan menelusur. Ia tidak asing dengan pria ini. Dan, song Jongki? Ah ia ingat! Pria kaleng soda.

"Kau.. tuan kaleng soda?" Ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk menendang pantat Jongdae nanti.

"Oh Sehun, namaku Oh Sehun" Sehun tersenyum. Apa katanya tadi? Tuan kaleng soda?

"Untuk insiden kaleng soda waktu itu aku mohon maaf, suasana hati ku sedang buruk kala itu."

"Tidak apa – apa, semua manusia melakukan kesalahan bukan?"

"Kau benar" Kyungsoo ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini, tapi ia tidak punya ide untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini dan segera menendang dokter Park.

"Hendak melakukan terapi?" apa katanya? Terapi?

"Terapi?"

"Ya, oppa mu Song Jongki mengatakan kalian memiliki terapi kejiwaan?"

"Ah iya aku lupa. Aku baru saja terapi tadi. Terapi tadi cukup memakan waktu." Kim Jongdae sialan.

"Sendiri? Dimana oppa mu?"

"Jongki oppa memiliki pekerjaan lain. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Jongki oppa akan murk ajika aku tidak segera pulang."

Hari ini benar – benar hari terburuk Kyungsoo. pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak menendang pantat dokter Park. Bertemu tuan kaleng Soda. Kim Jongdae.

.

oOo

.

Kyungsoo pulang dengan aura gelap mendominasi. Kekesalannya tidak tersalurkan dengan sesuai harapan.

Baekhyun memutuskan keluar dari group chat _PT. Mencari Cinta Sejati_. Jongdae bergurau 'mungkin karena ia telah menemukan cinta sejati nya' baiklah gurauan Jongdae sama sekali tidak menenangkannya. Pertengkaran mereka tidak pernah bertahan lama, salah satu diantara mereka akan menurunkan ego nya dan kembali berteman layaknya orang bodoh.

Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi orang yang meminta maaf! Maaf saja kasus kali ini Baekhyun bersalah sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya gelisah. Kasurnya bergerak seirama gerakan kegelisahan Kyungsoo.

"Soo, kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada. Kau tidur saja"

Tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo. Jongin terbiasa memberikan ancaman untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberikan action figure ini pada Hanbin ya? Kupikir bocah itu akan sedikit mengurangi kejahilannya."

"Ya. Itu miliku. Itu edisi terbatas"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ceritakan lah apa masalahmu. Kau tau, gerakan mu membuat ku susah tidur"

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menceritakan masalah nya pada Jongin sebenarnya. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo merasa sedikit ragu.

"Kau pernah bertengkar dengan sahabatmu?" cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Baekhyun ya?"

"Yang benar saja, aku bahkan tidak menyebutkan nama Baekhyun"

"Memangnya kau memiliki sahabat siapa lagi?" Kyungsoo tertunduk malu. Benar juga.

"Aku pernah bertengkar dengan sahabatku"

Jongin menghela nafas nya panjang, dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kami tidak bertegur sapa bertaun - taun, kami menyukai orang yang sama. Kau tau tipikal anak muda pada masa nya."

"Tapi kami kembali menjadi teman belakangan ini."

"Kau pasti pihak yang dirugikan ya? Semacam ternyata gadis itu tidak menyukai mu karena teman mu ternyata lebih tampan"

Jongin tidak terima. "Aku bahkan berpacaran dengannya. Sebelum wanita itu berselingkuh dengan sahabatku"

"benarkah? lalu bagaimana akhir cerita cinta kalian?"

"Aku mengalah dan bangkit. Aku mencoba berdamai dengan semuanya. Setidaknya aku tau wanita itu bukan wanita yang cukup baik"

OoO

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Typos typos club.

.

.

.

.

.

oWo

.

.

.

.

"Oppa kita akhiri saja"

"Berhenti mengatakan yang tidak - tidak Youngmin-a. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini. Hatiku untukmu"

Youngmin terdiam dengan segala macam pemikirannya.

"Kau mungkin bisa menjanjikan hatimu padaku sekarang. Bagaimana bulan depan?"

"Aku harus apa? Aku tidak mungkin menceraikan Kyungsoo sekarang"

"Aku tidak meminta kalian berpisah. Aku minta kita akhiri saja."

"Kau.. kau memiliki pria lain?"

"Tidak.. tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya merasa.. ini salah. Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan rumah tangga orang apapun alasannya"

Jongin termenung. Ia pun selama ini memikirkan hal yang sama. Ia merasa hubungannya dengan Youngmin salah. Tapi ia tidak bisa berpisah darinya.

"Baiklah. Kita tetap berteman bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Teman untuk selamanya."

.

.

OoO

.

.

Jongin termenung dalam lamunannya. Bibirnya berdecak sebal. Ia lupa, minggu depan ada perayaan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Tidak, itu bukan masalah. Masalahnya ia mereka diharuskan membawa pasangan. Jongin bahkan baru saja kandas! Siapa yang harus ia bawa. Kyungsoo? Jongin terkekeh geli membayangkannya.

Suara pintu mengusik ketenangan berpikir Jongin. Kyungsoo pulang dengan jas hujan di tubuh nya. Jas hujan? Jongin tidak habis pikir, ketika wanita lain berlomba - lomba berpenampilan cantik dengan payung yang imut untuk melindungi diri dari guyuran air hujan. Pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lebih memilih jas hujan. Menurut nya jas hujan lebih melindungi diri nya dari hujan. "Aku tidak mau ambil resiko laptop ku terkena hujan dan rusak. Laptopku bagian dari jiwaku" balasan sederhana Kyungsoo.

"Soo jemur jas hujan di kamar mandi. Astaga kau membuat lantai nya menjadi basah." Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan suaminya. Ia mengambil kain lap dan membereskan kekacauan yang diperbuatnya.

Kyungsoo menempati sofa disamping Jongin. Menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan Jongin sandarannya.

"Astaga lihat dirimu. Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Berapa lama kau berjalan dengan jas hujan? Hujan diluar besar sekali"

"Aku menunggu bus selama 2 jam. Setiap kali bus datang, bus selalu cepat penuh. Aku memutuskan berjalan kaki."

Jongin berdecak kesal. Kyungsoo memang perempuan ajaib. "Mandilah dengan air hangat. Tubuhmu dingin sekali"

Kyungsoo tidak mengidahkan perkataan Jongin. Ia semakin memposisikan tubuhnya dengan menyandar pada tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, melingkarkan tangan nya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo. Jongin meletakan kepala dagu nya diatas kepala Kyungsoo, sedikit mengendus wangi rambut Kyungsoo. Wangi strawberry. "Nah dengan seperti ini lebih baik." Kyungsoo menikmati pelukan hangat Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terbiasa dengan skinship pelukan, ketika mereka sekolah dasar Jongin terbiasa menerima ciuman pipi dari Kyungsoo. Kala itu Kyungsoo masih sangat imut dengan pipi gembilnya. Jongin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Soo apa yang akan kau lakukan hari minggu?"

"Hari minggu jadwal ku cukup padat. Bangun tidur, makan, menonton televisi, makan, tidur siang, bermain game, makan, bermain game, tidur kurasa."

Sibuk katanya? - Jongin

"Kau mau ikut aku?"

"Kemana?"

"Rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja berulang tahun. Ada sedikit perayaan kecil nantinya. Kami semua diharuskan membawa pasangan masing - masing"

"Kenapa ajak aku? kau memiliki kekasih."

"Kami berakhir"

Kyungsoo menegadahkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu. "Kenapa?"

"Ingin saja."

"Kalau aku ikut apa untungnya untuku?"

"Disana banyak makanan yang tersedia. Kau bisa makan sesukamu dan hal yang terpenting itu semua gratis"

Kyungsoo bersorak gembira dengan menepukan tangannya senang. "Jam berapa kita berangkat? Aku akan mengosongkan kesibukan hari mingguku dari sekarang"

 ** _Sibuk your ass._**

.

.

OoO

.

.

Kyungsoo menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Saat ini ia berada di dalam mobil milik Jongin. Iya ini hari Minggu dan mereka berangkat bersama pada perayaan ulang tahun rumah sakit Jongin bekerja. Bukan Kyungsoo tidak suka, hanya saja Jongin terlalu mengatur.

Jongin mengatur mulai dari pakaian sampai hal hak detail ujung kepala hingga mata kaki yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berjanji akan berpenampilan sebaik mungkin. Tebak sebaik apa versi Kyungsoo? Jeans berwarna biru muda terang dipadukan dengan kaos putih yang dilapisi kameja denim berwarna kuning. Rambut nya di urai yang ditutupi oleh bando berwarna hijau terang. Sontak saja Jongin tidak mau. Yang benar saja, apa Kyungsoo kira pesta ulang tahun rumah sakit seperti pesta ulang tahun anak 10 tahun? Jongin tidak berhenti mengejek Kyungsoo. Menurutnya Kyungsoo terlihat seperti matahari. Terlalu terang.

Tidak menunggu lama Jongin memanggil make up artist yang sudah ia persiapkan beserta gaun dan hiasannya.

Jongin terbahak banyak mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo tentang "Jongin, kita akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun atau pesta pernikahan?"

Selama 2 jam, Kyungsoo merelakan wajahvnya dipoles berbagai jenis make up yang ia tidak tau namanya. Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal, kalau bukan karena makanan mungkin Kyungsoo tidak mau seperti ini.

Jongin menatap puas akan hasil maha karya MUA yang ia bawa. Kyungsoo cantik jujur saja. Badan nya indah. Badan nya ber volume di tempat yang sesuai. Hei jangan anggap Jongin mesum. Ia hanya mengutarakan pendapat kelelakiannya.

Kyungsoo cukup manis dengan dandanan nyentrik nya, tapi kali ini Jongin akui Kyungsoo lebih manis, cantik dan sexy.

Kyungsoo menggunakan gaun peach selutut dengan tali spaghetti yang mengekspos leher jenjang nya. Kaki mulus nya dibiarkan terekspos. Sebenarnya Jongin menyiapkan ini untuk kekasihnya terdahulu, ia tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo yang memakai nya terlihat jauh lebih baik. Eh apa katanya tadi?

"Jong, aku cantik tidak?" Kyungsoo berusaha memecah konsentrasi menyetir Jongin. Ia sebenarnya hanya mencoba merayu nya.

"Diam Kyungsoo aku sedang menyetir"

"Oppa~"

"Kau menjijikan"

Kyungsoo merucutkan bibirnya sebal "Tapi tadi kau tidak berhenti menatap ku. Make up unnie bilang kau terkesima padaku"

Benar sebenarnya. Jongin terpukau melihat sisi wanita Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti wanita seutuhnya. Rambut sebahu nya di biarkan teruai. Sebisa mungkin Jongin tidak mau menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Jiwa kelelakiannya bangkit. Dada Kyungsoo tercetak jelas dengan gaun itu. "In your dream Soo"

.

oOo

.

Mereka tiba di ballroom hotel yang menjadi tempat pesta itu di laksanakan. Pesta nya terkihat mewah. Berbanding terbalik dengan perayaan kecik yang Jongin katakan. Tidak apa, semakin mewah pestanya semakin banyak makanan yang tersedia - Kyungsoo's Logic

"Aku akan pergi menemui profesor sebentar, kau tunggu saja di sini. Jangan pergi kemana mana sampai aku datang. Paham?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk asal sebagai balasan. Matanya mencari tempat sumber makanan tersimpan. Fokus nya tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan yang tidak asing. Seperti Baekhyun.

Ya itu memang Baekhyun. Bersama dokter Park. Tangan nya bergelayut manja. Dasar centil. Kyungsoo tidak iri, ia hanya terlalu merindukan sosok sahabat wanita nya. Apa jadinya kalau Baekhyun tau Kyungsoo berdandan? Sebelum berangkat Kyungsoo iseng memberikan foto dengan penampilan pesta nya pada Jongdae. Niat hati ingin mendapat pujian, hanya cemoohan yang Kyungsii dapat. Jongdae bilang Kyungsoo mencoba menyaingi Baekhyun untuk menjadi perempuan.

"Nona Song?"

Lamunan nya terhenti saat suara yang cukup familiar menginterupsinya. Netra nya menatap sosok dengan balutan formal itu. Kulit pucat nya nampak kontras dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata, pikir nya kenapa ia selalu bertemu pria ini.

"Nona Song kau mengingatku?"

"Ah ya tentu saja, tuan kaleng soda" Pria itu memberikan senyuman samar. "Sehun. Panggil aku Oh Sehun. Aku kira aku sudah memperkenalkan diri."

"Kau nampak berbeda. Kau menjadi semakin cantik"

Persetan dengan itu, yang ku pedulikan dimana makanan itu berada.

"Aku kira kita belum memperkenalkan diri secara formal. Namaku Oh Sehun, dan kau?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Sejak kecil orangtua dan saudaranya melarang untuk berkenalan dengan orang yang tidak di kenal. Menyadari raut wajah yang tidak bersahabat Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana "Ah baiklah. Mungkin belum saatnya. Kalau begitu apa yang anda lakukan disini? Kerabat anda dokter disini?"

Ah sialan. Kyungsoo lupa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan ia bersama suami nya yang bernama Kim Jongin. Tuan kaleng soda ini mungkin akan mengatakan tentang insiden kaleng soda. "Teman, aku mengantarkan temanku kesini" Tidak baik. Kyungsoo harus segera pergi dari hadapan pria ini sebelum Jongin datang. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, temanku sudah menunggu di depan sana"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya berada jauh dari tuan kaleng soda sedikit membuatnya tenang. Ia sedikit menyesali kaki nya yang berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia tidak tau dimana ini. Ballroom hotel ini sangat luas dan megah. Ada 3 tingkat kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah lihat. Netra nya tidak sengaja melihat beberapa pria membawa makanan yang hendak di sajikan. Ah masa bodolah dengan tersesat. Selama disitu ada makanan.

Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana pria pria itu membawa makanan. Pria itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di dalam nya terdapat banyak makanan. Kyungsoo berdecak kagum. Makanan nya sangat menggiurkan, seakan melambai untuk segera dijamah.

Tidak banyak berpikir, Kyungsoo mengambil 2 piring besar, 1 piring untuk makanan berat dan 1 piring untuk makanan penutup. Kyungsoo tidak menghiraukan tatapan yang ditunjukan gadis lain. Ketika gadis lain hanya mengambil dengan porsi kecil, Kyungsoo tidak kenyang dengan porsi itu. Yang benar saja!

Di tengah ke khusuan nya menyantap hidangan, Kyungsoo dikagetkan dengan suara musik keras yang muncul secara tiba tiba. Kyungsoo tersedak tidak bisa bernafas, hingga seorang pria memberikan satu gelas jus jeruk cukup membuat Kyungsoo lebih tenang.

"Terimakasih banyak" Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak menerima minuman orang asing. Iya seharusnya.

"Sama - sama. Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat. Santai dan nikmati saja makanan mu"

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman canggung.

"Namaku Jung Chanwoo. Aku anak dari Jung Yunho. Kau tau kan siapa Jung Yunho?"

Kyungsoo tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, dan siapa itu Jung Yunho? Kyungsoo melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Ia melahap baby buncis yang tersisa dipiringnya.

"Jung Yunho itu ayahku. Ayahku memiliki kendali besar untuk rumah sakit ini."

"Baiklah terimakasih atas informasinya." Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak merasa tertarik dengan semua itu. Merasa terabaikan pria itu kembali memberikan gelas jus jeruk yang Kyungsoi minum tadi. "Ini habiskan lah, aku tidak mau minum bekas orang lain." Merasa terhina, Kyungsoo merebut gelas itu dan menghabiskannya sampai habis.

"Dengar aku tidak tertarik padamu. Orang yang berlindung dibawah nama orangtua adalah sampah" Pria itu hanya tersenyum sinis penuh arti.

Kyungsoo merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Badan nya panas, dan mata nya tiba - tiba mengantuk. Ia melihat pria tadi sedang tersenyum mengejek. Keparat cilik itu. Kyungsoo hendak melayangkan tentangan kakinya sebelum tubuhnya rubuh.

Chanwoo menatap Kyungsoo penuh antusias

"Baiklah nona cantik. Kalau saja kau mudah kudapatkan, aku tidak perlu menggunakan cara ini"

Chanwoo mengangkat tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo dengan gaya bridal style. Ia hanya harus membawa Kyungsoo ke lantai 3 dan melakukannya. Dada Kyung-soo sedikit menabrak dada bidang Chanwoo. Darah chanwoo semakin berdesir, kalau ia tidak salah menduga ukuran dada Kyungsoo sekitar cup G? Baiklah Chanwoo akan tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Saat hendak berjalan di lorong menaiki lift ke lantai 3 seseorang melemparnya dengan heels runcing.

Chanwoo membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati perempuan mungil dengan balutan gaun pesta.

"Lepaskan temanku brengsek"

Chanwoo tersenyum miring. Laki - laki yang menghajar perempuan itu memang brengsek. Chanwoo tidak akan pernah memukul wanita. Wanita mungil ini hanya perlu ia jinakan sedikit.

Saat hendak akan memberikan gertakan pada perempuan itu, tubuhnya terjatuh seketika. Wanita gila. Chanwoo tidak pernah menemukan wanita seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Berikan temanku. Atau aku akan mengeluarkan semua jurus hapkido yang ku miliki"

tanpa berpikir panjang. Chanwoo sedikit melemparkan Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Chanwoo berlari cepat menghindari wanita itu.

.

.

oOo

.

Jongin kalut. Ia mencari Kyungsoo kemanapun tapi hasil nya nihil. Ia mencoba melakukan panggilan, bodohnya perempuan itu meninggal kan handphone nya di mobil.

Sampai ketika seorang gadis yang cukup familiar menghampiri nya dengan membawa Kyungsoo yang.. tertidur?

"Kau.. Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia menyerahkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada punggungnya. "Urus istri bodohmu itu. Ia hampir diperkosa pria sinting."

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup mengurusnya jangan bawa dia datang ke tempat seperti ini"

Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya hendak pergi "Jangan katakan aku yang membawanya padamu. Buatlah sebuah karangan tentang kau pahlawannya."

Apa-apaan itu? yang benar saja.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke arah parkiran dimana mobil mereka terparkir. Ia memposisikan tubuh Kyungsoo senyaman mungkin.

"Jongin?"

"Ya Soo. Ini aku."

"Panas. Tubuhku panas sekali"

Jongin tidak habis pikir, berapa dosis yang pria brengsek itu gunakan?

Saat hendak memasuki bangku kemudi, tidak sengaja matany menangkap sosok mantan kekasih bersama Oh Sehun? Oh sialan. Tidak lagi. Jongin menipiskan bibirnya kesal, ia mengepalkan jari tangan nya dengan keras. Ia ingin melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Sehun, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersiksa.

Ia mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan pikiran Kosong. Semacam apa kurangnya dia? Apa salahku? Sampai saat matanya menangkap Kyungsoo sedang menanggalkan dress nya. Jongin melotot kaget. "Soo, astaga apa yang kau lakukan"

"tubuhku panas sekali"

Jongin menahan nafasnya kasar. Crap. Sudah Jongin bilang bukan Kyungsoi berdada besar? dan ia melihatnya sendiri dengan jelas. Bagaimana dua gundukan itu dibungkus bra berwarna merah.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan kesakitan, Jongin melupakan kekesalannya. Ia sedikit membantu Kyungsoo merapikan anak rambutnya. Mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya "Aaaah"

Sialan. Desahan Kyungsoo membuat nafas Jongin tidak beraturan. "Jongin lakukan lagi"

"Seperti apa?"

"Lakukan apa saja, aakh, itu cukup membuat panasku hilang"

Jongin terdiam tidak berkutik, terjadi pergulatan dalam dirinya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan ini. Ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya.

Lamunan nya terhenti saat Kyungsoo menariknya dengan paksa, memberikan ciuman paksaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan ciuman.

Jongin menginjak rem dengan spontan membuat tubuh keduanya limbung.

"Soo apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Touch me please"

"Kau tau konsekuensinya bukan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lakukanlah sebagaimana suami istri melakukannya"

Aah persetan dengan nanti. Adiknya meronta ingin dipuaskan. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya bukan melakukannya dengab istri?

Jongin memberikan kecupan dalam dan singkat. Ia memakaikan Kyungsoo dress nya dan merapikan rambut Kyung-soo yang berantakan. "Tunggu sampai tiba di apartemen."

Jongin menarik gas nya dengan kesetanan. Kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali bukan?

TBC


	6. Chapter 5

Maafkan atas keterlambatannya. Aku gak bisa publish cerita berated di bulan puasa wkwkw

Typos maniak.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

..

Jongin menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 17 dengan brutal. Nafsunya sudah diatas ubun - ubun. Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo yang bercucuran keringat, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko mencumbu Kyungsoo di dalam lift. Bagaimanapun pengamanan lift diapartemen Jongin sangat baik.

Setibanya di lantai tujuannya Jongin menarik paksa Kyungsoo yang bersandar lemas dalam dekapannya. Pikirannya melayang betapa berengseknya orang yang memberikan obat perangsang dalam dosis yang tinggi.

Jongin mengunci pintu apartemen nya. Sedikit berlari kearah kamar nya dimana Kyungsoi berada. Sehabis mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kamar Jongin berlari untuk menutup pintu apartemen. Tiba di kamar Jongin dikejutkan dengan pakaian Kyungsoo yang sudah half naked. Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam berwarna merah menyala yang sialannya sangat menggairahkan.

Kyung-soo terduduk pasrah dengan erangan tertahan, tubuh nya sudah tidak kuat menahan panas dan gejolak dalam dirinya. Jongin melotot begitu melihat Kyungsoo memelintir puting payudara nya dengan tatapan sensual dan memohon. Baiklah tebakan Jongin benar, dada Kyungsoo cukup besar dan menggairahkan. Setidaknya Jongin sedikit menarik penilaiannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

Jongin merangkak keatas kasur, menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya tangannya mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Tangan kanannya memijat lembut payudara sintal nya secara bergantian. Bibirnya mengecap manis permukaan wajah Kyungsoo, sedikit mengigit leher jenjang dan menggoda itu, tangan kiri nya mencoba memastikan bagian bawah Kyungsoo yang lembab dan basah.

Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan, _this is so fucking good_ Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin saling dengan lidah saling melilit dan mengecap tangan nya sibuk membebaskan pakaian Jongin.

Jongin menggeram puas saat batang kerasnya menyentuh milik Kyungsoo, Jongin menghentakan batangnya dalam sekali hentakan. Jongin merasakan telah merobek sesuatu berbarengan dengan isakan Kyungsoo yang turun. Oh sialan. Tentu saja Kyungsoo masih perawan. "Kau ingin aku menghentikannya?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala nya dengan keras. Enak saja. Dia sudah sejauh ini.

Jongin menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memberikannya ciuman memabukkan yang membuat Kyungsoo melayang. Bagian bawahnya menghentak milik Kyungsoo dengan tempo irama yang beraturan.

Sakit itu yang awalnya Kyungsoi rasakan. Remasan pada payudaranya, ciuman memabukan Jongin cukup melupakannya pada rasa sakit. Jongin menghentak batangnya dengan keras. Jongin menggeram keras, desahan Kyungsoo semakin menaikan libido nya, hingga tubuh nya menegang dan mengenjang. Jongin mengeluarkan pelepasannya di dalam Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendesah lega dengan tubuh yang ia sandarkan diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelus surai hitam Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rasa hangat yang mengalir melewati miliknya. Tunggu, apa tadi?

Seakan tersadar dengan siatuasi yang terjadi, Kyungsoo bangkit dengan kasar yang berakibat pada terguncangnya tubuh Jongin.

"Soo ada apa?" Jongin menatao Kyungsoo sayu. Kyungsoo bisa lihat ada percikan nafsu yang tersisa disana.

"Kau tidak menggunakan pengaman?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Astaga, kau bodoh. Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan kau istriku bukan?" Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa kanak - kanak ketika kalian hendak tidur dan memeluk ibu.

"Tenanglah, kalaupun kau hamil tidak ada salahnya bukan? kau wanita bersuami yang dibuahi oleh suami mu sendiri. Kau tidak membelah diri untuk berkembang biak" Jongin mengelus surai Kyungsoo lembut, memeluknya semakin erat.

Satu yang Jongin tidak mengerti. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

.

.

.

oWo

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan badan yang terasa remuk. Selangkangannya terasa ngilu dan sakit. Kyungsoo melotot saat menyadari tubuhnya full naked. Ingatannya kembali pada kegiatan kemarin malam. Bajingan bernama Jung Chanwoo, dan berakhir di ranjang bersama Jongin. Suaminya.

Kyungsoo melihat jam menunjukan pukul 8 pagi dan Jongin sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Kaki nya sedikit terseok untuk menggapai kamar mandi. Kalau kalian bertanya apa Kyungsoo menyesal, jawabannyak tidak. Ia cukup menikmati permainan nya kemarin malam.

Selepas membersihkan diri ia melihat Jongin berada di atas ranjang dengan sebuah keresek ditangannya.

"Aku menunggu kau terbangun, ku kira kau akan bangun dengan berteriak. Hingga berjam - jam lamanya kau tidak kunjung teriak." Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Kim Jongin merusak mood nya pagi hari.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo, membaringkannya dengan paksa dan menanggalkan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya . Kyungsoo berteriak tertahan. Perlahan Jongin membuka selangkangan Kyungsoo "Ya. Bodoh. Tidak. Tidak. Aku memiliki kuis jam 1 nanti" bahkan Kyung-soo sudah membolos di jam pelajaran pertama. Kyungsoo tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Kyungsoo. Tangannya merasih benda yang ia keluarkan dari keresek putih. Salep? Jongin mengoleskan salep yang Kyungsoo taksir sebagai obat atas kejadian kemarin. Mengingat permaian kemarin membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah. "Diamlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi bajingan yang pergi setelah bercinta"

Selesai dengan pekerjaannya Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. Kyungsoo dapat mengartikan arti pandangan Jongin. Bagaimana tidak, Kyungsoo bahkan tidak menggunakan pakaian sehelai pun.

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan menekan satu ciuman lembut, tangannya beralih meremas lembut gundukan kembar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melenguh. Sialan, Jongin mahir sekali membuatnya melayang.

.

Jongin memutuskan ciumannya, menatap sayu Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bergairah. "Soo aku rasa kita butuh quickie"

.

.

.

oWO

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengutuk Jongin sepanjang hari. Selangkangan nya perih sekali. Dua kali permainan malam hari dan pagi tadi. Ia bahkan memiliki kuis siang nanti. Kyungsoo mengeluhkan nasibnya, jika saja dirinya dan Baekhyun masih berteman baik dia tidak akan sesusah ini pergi ke kamar mandi. Bercerita pada Jongdae tidak memecahkan masalah. "Kau diperkosa suami mu sendiri?" Jongdae double sialan memang. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal mengingat Baekhyun kerap kali berjalan dengan kawanan Hyorin. Kawanan perempuan genit dengan make up 5cm. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang seperti Baekhyun masuk dalam kawanan manusia ular berkedok topeng monyet.

Kyungsoo meringis nyeri di kubik kamar mandi. Ini sudah tidak sesakit tadi pagi sebenarnya. Jongin memberikan salepbyang ampuh rupanya.

"Kau tau Baekhyun di jurusan teknik mesin?" Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya manakala mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ya. Kau tau dia sangat mengerikan. Dia bahkan memakan 2 porsi besar ramen seorang diri. Mengerikan, bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu disebut wanita" Kyungsoo menagguk puas. Dalam hatinya ia berkata **_That's my best friend._**

"Lebih parahnya lagi, Baekhyun menjadi simpanan ahjussi."

"Kau benar, ahjussi berpakaian norak yang bahkan sepertinya lebih tua dari usia ayahku."

Kyungsoo menaiki kloset duduk untuk melihat siapa yang membicaran Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mendecih sebal ketika mengetahui siapa yang menjelekan Baekhyun.

Kawanan Hyorin. Bagaiaman bisa ini disebut teman? Apa setiap wanita berteman dengan seperti ini?

Kyungsoo menendang kasar pintu kubik kamar mandinyaa tidak peduli dengan selangkangannya yang berdenyut. Sontak Hyorin terkaget dibuatnya.

"fuck you. Bagaimana bisa kalian menyebut nya ini pertemanan?"

Tidak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang bersuara. "Ya! kau rambut orange. Lisa ssi kau yakin Hyorin tidak pernah membicarakan mu ketika kau tak ada?"

"Ya! Aku tidak pernah membicarakan Lisa." sungut Hyorin tidak terima.

"Siapa tau bukan? Seorang ular tidak pernah memilih dalam mencari mangsa bukan?"

tidak terima disebut ular, Hyorin maju dan menarik rambut Kyungsoo.

"Rambutku sialan!" Kyungsoo balas menjambak rambut panjang Hyorin. Bisa saja Kyungsoo menendang Hyorin saat ini juga, tapi ia tidak mau menang terlalu dini.

Kyungsoo berteriak saat Hyorin mengigit tangannya. Ular tetap saja ular. Kyungsoo mendorong Hyorin sekuat tenaga. Keadaan di luar toilet wanita sudah semakin ricuh. Antek - antek Hyorin sudah pergi tidak tau kemana. Penonton terbagi menjadi 2 kubu. Kubu pria mayoritas memberi dukungan penuh pada Hyorin; kebanyakan pria tersebut adalah pria yang pernah merasakan pahit dan duka pertempuran dengan seorang Do Kyungsoo. Baik pertempuran dalam game ataupun fisik. Kubu wanita mendukung penuh Kyungsoo. Hyorin cukup banyak memiliki haters dikalangan kaum hawa rupanya.

Saat Kyung-soo hendak membalas, tangannya dihentikan seseorang. Perwakilan jurusannya. Oh sial. Kyungsoo lupa ia berada di kampus bukan mall.

.

.

.

oWo

.

.

.

.

Kyung-soo meringis sakit saat kapas berbalut alkohol menyentuh permukaan pipinya; yang terkena cakaran Hyorin.

"Aigoo. Malang sekali nasibmu. Malam dan pagi hari diperkosa suami, siangnya terkena cakaran ular betina"

Kyungsoo mengigit jari Jongdae yang dibalas oleh teriakan nyaring Jongdae.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya dengan terburu - buru. Ini pukul 9 malam. Setelah mendapatkan tausiyah dan ceramah selama berjam jam oleh pihak jurusannya Kyungsoo do izinkan pulang. Tentu saja jurusan tidak menerima alasan Kyungsoo yang bersikukuh "aku membela temanku" Kyungsoo bahkan nyaris membalikan meja kantor jurusan saat melihat Hyorin menangis dramatis yang memojokan Kyungsoo. Seharusnya dia jadi aktris saja.

Saat hendak memasuki gang kecil menuju halte, mata bulatnya menangkap segerombolan pria yang berjunlah 6 orang sedang mengikutinya. Baiklah sedari tadi Kyungsoo sudah gatak ingin menendang orang.

Saat Kyungsoo berbalik gerombolan tersebut menyerang Kyungsoo secara tiba - tiba.

Kyungsoo membalas sebisanya, 6:1 nampaknya bukan hal yang baik ditambah porsi tubuhnya sebagai wanita menjadi Boomerang tersendiri.

Satu orang berhasil menangkas tendangan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo terpental.

Saat hendak bangkit, Kyungsoo melihat seorang wanita berlari kearahnya dengan tergesa - gesa. Wanita itu menumbangkan 2 orang pria sekaligus tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum samar dan bangkit memukul gerombolan tadi.

Tidak butuh lama 6 pria tadi pergi lari dengan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

Mereka memilih lawan yang salah rupanya.

"Aku datang tidaj untuk menolongmu. Aku datang untuk menguji kemampuan hapkido ku"

Baekhyun dan gengsinya sebagai wanita. "Baiklah sampai jumpa" saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi Baekhyun menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. Baekhyun menangis.

"Soo maafkan aku. Aku bersalah"

Astaga entah sejak kapan matanya ikut mengeluarkan air mata.

Kyungsoo balas memeluk Baekhyun dan ikut menangis sejadinya. "Aku juga minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku barkata demikian. Baekhyun maafkan aku"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menangis dengan kencang. Kyungsoo ingin protes tentang kesehatan telinga nya sebenarnya.

"Soo, sahabat selamanya?" Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya yang disambut langsung dengan jari Kyungsoo yang melingkari kelingking Baekhyun "sahabat selamanya"

.

"Hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak berhasil menumbangkan Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun"

"Siapa diantara kalian yang berhasil memberikan serangan pada kedua orang itu?"

Satu orang mengangkat jarinya.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang berhasil menahan serangan kedua orang tadi?"

2 orang mengangkat jarinya.

"Baiklah, 3 orang tadi lulus ke tahap selanjutnya. 3 orang yang belum beruntung belatihlah lebih keras lagi."

"Baik Jongdae Hyung!!" serentak keenam orang tadi.

Setidaknya Jongdae tau cara memanfaatkan situasi.

.

.

.

.

wOw

.

.

.

Jongin mendesah lega begitu melihat Kyungsoo datang. Ia menghubunginya selama 39 kali namun tidak satupun panggilannya terjawab. Ia melihat jam menunjukan pukul 10.30 malam. Saat hendak mengeluarkan kata - kata mutiara matanya menyipit melihat pipi Kyungsoo ditutupi kain kassa.

"Kau tidak berusaha mengelabui ku dengan membuat luka palsu kan?"

Kyungsoo bersemu malu. Ia pernah melakukan nya saat sekolah dulu. Ia lupa waktu bermain game hingga tengah malam. Ia mengarang cerita bahwa ia diserang preman jalanan. Saat Do bersaudara, Hanbin beserta Jongin berupaya mencari pelaku pengeroyokan Kyungsoo mengaku jika ia berbohong.

"Tidak. Ini sungguhan. Lihatlah" Jongin melihat luka yang ternyata tidak hanya luka cakaran dipipi Kyungsoo. Ada beberapa luka lebam di kaki dan tangan.

"Kau berkelahi lagi? Apa pria tersebut baik - baik saja?"

"Ya! Kau seharusnya menanyakan kabarku"

Jongin terkekeh ringan "Kau terlihat baik - baik saja sayang"

Kyung-soo merasakan getaran dalam hatinya saat Jongin memanggilnya sayang. Kyungsoo menceritakan perkelahian nya dengan Hyorin. Kyungsoo meyakinkan jika ia tidaj dijatuhi hukuman skors. Kyungsoo juga menceritakan bagaimana gerombolan pria tadi ia kalahkan dengan bantuan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedikit berbangga diri sebenarnya.

Jongin menanggapi nya sambil mengelus surai halus Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo sangat imut.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo erat membawanya ke atas ranjang mereka. Jongin cukuo tau diri untuk menerkam Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Jongin menempatkan kepalanya diatas dada Kyungsoo. Rasanya nyaman sekali mendaratkan kepala lelahnya diatas benda yang empuk. Eh?

Jongin menyukai suara detak jantung Kyungsoo.

"Hei aku harus berganti pakaian"

Jongin tidak mengindahkan gerutuan Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil istrinya. Seharusnya Kyungsoo bertindak lebih kasar, bukannya mengelus surai Jongin dengan senandung lagu merdu. Seharusnya seperti itu. Ya seharusnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Minal Aidzin ya teman teman. Jika anda berkenan silahkan tinggalkan komentar


	7. Chapter 6

Title: Contract Marriage

Pair: Kaisoo

Genre : 404 Not Found

Rate: T

Typo(s)

Chapter 6

ooOoo

Terbangun dalam dekapan hangat Jongin sudah menjadi rutinitas pagi Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo mulai menikmati dekapan hangat yang Jongin berikan, atau kecupan manis yang Jongin berikan ketika hendak pergi bekerja, atau malam panas dan bergairah yang sering mereka lakukan akhir – akhir ini. Kyungsoo sepenuh nya sadar, ia bisa saja hamil karena baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyinggung perihal kontrasepsi selama ini. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo sedikit bingung, disisi lain ia takut kecewa, disisi lain Kyungsoo menikmati peran nya. Jika biasa nya guling berwarna biru dengan tulisan 'chelsea F.C' menjadi teman tidur setianya, belakangan ini Kyungsoo lebih suka bergelung dalam dekapan hangat dada Jongin. semalam apapun Jongin pulang, Kyungsoo bisa memastikan ia selalu bangun dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan tangan Jongin pada pinggang nya dengan lembut. Jongin baru pulang pukul 5 tadi pagi, ada beberapa masalah di rumah sakit yang mengharuskan Jongin pulang lebih malam. Kyungsoo mengusap anak rambut Jongin yang memanjang hampir menyentuh mata Jongin.

Kyungsoo bukan nya tidak mau mengakui ketampanan Jongin. tentu saja Jongin sangat tampan dan hot. Terutama dalam urusan ranjang. Mengingatnya membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

"Aku tau aku tampan Soo, biarkan aku tidur hingga siang" Kyungsoo sedikit terhentak, dengan tiba – tiba Jongin menarik jemari mungil dari kepala nya dan menciumi nya lembut tidak lama berselang terdengar suara dengkuran yang lebih keras. Kyungsoo terkekeh dibuatnya.

.

Jadwal pagi ini Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan tugas desain pembangunan kota impian masa depan pada Prof Ban. Tugas yang membuat tidur nya tidak nyenyak (disamping Jongin yang selalu mengganggu tidur malamnya) tugas yang selama kurang sebulan harus ia kerjakan. Setelah membersihkan diri, menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Jongin dan berpenampilan dengan.. layak? Baiklah ini adalah standar kelayakan Kyungsoo okay? Kyungsoo menyukai sesuatu yang berwarna cerah. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo memadukan semua warna – warna cerah pada pakaianannya. Kaos kebesaran Jongin berwarna hitam yang sudah agak pudar, dengan celana jeans berwarna merah cerah, dipadukan dengan ransel berwarna kuning cerah jangan lupakan kacamata bulat nya yang terbingkai indah. berbicara seputar kaos. Kyungsoo pernah terkena amuk Jongin hanya karena Kyungsoo menggunakan kaos ini sebagai alas panci ramyun panas nya. Kyungsoo hendak menonton pertandingan piala dunia dengan dua porsi ramyun, karena tidak mau merusak meja ruang tengah, ia berinisiatif menggunakan pakaian yang menurutnya kurang layak dipakai untuk dijadikan sebagai alas panci ramyun panas. Suapan terakhir ramyun Kyungsoo bertepatan dengan kedatangan Jongin, Jongin melotot begitu menyadari kaus kesayangannya tergeletak tidak berdaya dibawah siksaan panas nya panci ramyun Kyungsoo. Jongin berang, mengumpat tertahan kaus yang Kyungsoo bilang tidak layak itu ia beli dengan uang nya sendiri di London, ia mendiami Kyungsoo beberapa jam. Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah dan Jongin tidak bisa dibujuk. Kyungsoo merelakan waktunya untuk mengerjakan tugas dibawah kungkungan berkuasa Jongin.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau memaafkan ku?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaus nya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat jengkel "Kau yakin apapun?" Sarkastik. Tipikal mulut pedas Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa perhitungan, sampa Jongin membawanya ke kamar dan mengagahi nya hingga matahari terbit. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki beberapa jam istirahat malam itu. Terimakasih kepada hari libur.

OoOoO

Jongdae bersiul menjijikan saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergandengan tangan sambal mengayunkan tangan dengan riangnya. Dalam hati Jongdae menyesali berteman dengan anak playgroup semacam Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa dua wani – ah maksudku setengah wanita seperti kalian berjalan dengan riangnya?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kerlingan sebal.

"Kau masih berpura – pura bodoh?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkas

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongdae tidak mengerti

"Aku bahkan melihat pria kemarin dengan logo akademi beladiri milikmu" Jongdae tertawa telak. "Bagaimana mereka? Apa permainan mereka bagus?"

"Tidak sama sekali, Kau harus lebih mengajarkan muridmu melawan musuh secara reflek ma boiii"

Jongdae tertawa bahagia, Jongdae menyelinap diantara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. merangkul bahu keduanya dengan gelak tawa "Oh Astaga. Aku merindukan saat – saat ini"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun keduanya tertawa sepakat. Mereka mengangguk cerita menuju kafetaria, tanpa menyadari sosok terluka yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Jadi nona Byun, kemana rok mini yang kau kenakan belakangan ini?" Tanya Jongda yang dibalas dengan tatapan sinis Baekhyun "Rok mini membuat pergerakan ku tidak bebas."

"Bagaimana dengan Park Ahjussi? Ah maksudku dokter Park" Kyungsoo merutuki mulutnya yang sama sekali tidak manis.

"Kami berakhir " Jawab Baekhyun santai. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya "Ku kira kau tergila – gila dengan dokter Park?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Baekhyun.

Dalam diam Kyungsoo dan Jongdae saling berpandangan mencerna apa yang terjadi. Mereka sepenuhnya paham, Byun Bitch Hyun ini sedang berbohong, Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya panjang, mungkin Baekhyun butuh waktu untuk bicara.

OoOoO

Apa yang kalian harapkan ketika menjadi mahasiswa? Uang berlimpah? Jangan bercanda, hal itu terjadi pada mereka yang bekerja keras. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tentu saja bukan bagian dari mahasiswa yang disebutkan diatas. Mereka benar – benar tipe mahasiswa yang menikmati kehidupan menjadi mahasiswa. Salah satunya makan gratis. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Jongdae tipikal orang – orang yang tidak pernah melewatkan seminar gratis. Hanya dengan duduk manis selama beberapa jam, mereka sudah mendapatkan seminar kit, alat tulis, snack dan makan siang secara GRATIS. Italic, Bold, Underlined.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mendesah sebal, sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka menanti Byun Bitchy Hyun namun tidak datang juga. Kyungsoo bersumpah akan menendang bokong Baekhyun kali ini, mereka bahkan melupakan antrian pertama untuk mendapatkan kursi paling belakang seminar. Kyungsoo mengerang tertahan, kali ini kampus nya mengadakan seminar kesehatan gratis yang dihadiri beberapa dokter berbakat tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Jongdae, diam – diam Jongdae berjanji akan melemparkan koleksi eyeliner bitchyhyun.

"Kalian teman Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memusatkan perhatiannya pada suara berat yang menginterupsinya. Pria tampan, dengan kemeja slim fit berwarna biru, dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam dengan snelli putih yang melengkapi penampilan sempurna nya. Dalam hati Kyungsoo berteriak kesal Baekhyun tidak mengenalkan teman pria nya – yang tampan – padanya.

"Ya?" jongdae yang bereaksi pertama.

"Dimana Baekhyun?" ulang pria tadi

"Maksudmu Byun BAekhyun?" dalam hati Jongdae tidak percaya Baekhyun kenal dengan pria setampan dan setinggi ini.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun. Kita semua pernah bertemu dirumah sakit. Aku dokter gigi Baekhyun. Chanyeol. Namaku Park Chanyeol"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Siapa tadi katanya? Chanyeol? Seingat mereka Chanyeol adalah pria tua dengan dandanan manusia tahun 1960 an. Pria nerd dengan kacamata besar yang membingkainya. Bukan pria tampan dengan rambut rapih keatas.

"Aku rasa kita sudah berakhir" Suara cempreng Baekhyun menyadarkan keterkejutan mereka, suasana ketegangan sangat terasa. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kilatan frustasi di mata Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan seperti ini. Kita bisa selesaikan ini baik – baik" seakan tidak peduli Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya kearah aula dimana seminar berlangsung.

Kyungsoo merutuki nasib buruknya, harusnya Kyungsoo bisa menyadari hawa tidak enak ini bermula dari pertemuannya dengan dokter Park. Kyungsoo harusnya pergi saja dan melewatkan makanan gratis kali ini. Harusnya Kyungsoo pergi saja daripada mengikuti BAekhyun dan Jongdae yang dengan riangnya mengantri makanan pembuka. Jika Kyungsoo tau pembicara seminar kesehatan ini dari rumah sakit dimana Jongin bekerja, Kyungsoo lebih memilih menghadiri kuliah yang membosankan dari pada bolos kuliah demi menghadiri seminar.

Kesialan Kyungsoo semakin bertambah kala hanya kursi bagian paling depan yang tersisa. Oh sialan. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin meneriaki Baekhyun karena akibat keterlambatannya mereka gagal mendapatkan kursi paling belakang.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Jongin menyeringai kepadanya, double sialan ketika ia melihat tuan kaleng soda – ah maksudnya dokter Oh mencuri pandang padanya. Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Baekhyun mencoba menikmati seminar nya dengan professional. Meskipun sejak tadi dokter Park tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan tajam. Bisa dikatakan hanya Jongdae seorang yang menikmati seminar kali ini, Jongdae dengan intens memperhatikan penjelasan dr. Kim Minseok salah satu psikiater dari rumah sakit dimana Jongin bekerja.

Beberapa kali Jongdae menanyakan pertanyaan menjijikan seputar kejiwaan yang menurutnya masuk akal seperti "dokter sepertinya aku sakit jiwa. Cahaya di mata mu secerah masa depan kita."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin mengubur dirinya hidup – hidup. Semua teman nya tidak ada satupun yang tergolong normal.

.

Selepas kegiatan seminar dengan perut kenyang, Kyungsoo tidak mendapati Jongdae dimanapun. Aksi merayu dr. Kim berjalan hingga acara berakhir, bahkan dengan nekat Jongdae meminta kontak dr. Kim secara terang – terangan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo bersyukur, ia bahkan pernah mengira Jongdae gay. Jongdae tidak pernah menampilkan ketertarikannya pada wanita selain hari ini. Baekhyun? Baekhyun menghilang sejak seminar bahkan belum selesai.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat seseorang menepuk halus pundaknya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tau kau akan sekaget ini" Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya kesal, jika saja Kyungsoo bisa berteriak akan Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Aku tidak tau kau berkuliah di sini" Kyungsoo mengapresiasi keterampilan sok akrab Sehun.

"Ya. Kurasa ada beberapa hal di dunia ini yang tidak kau ketahui" Sehun tertawa sambar mendengarnya, dalam hati Kyungsoo berteriak sebal Sehun tidak menangkap nada sarkastik dalam kalimatnya.

"Jadi, nona Song bisakah kita berkenalan dengan formal kali ini? Aku –" Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya kala suara seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memotong pembicaraannya

"Soo? Aku mencarimu kemana – mana, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo menatap lekat suaminya, Kim Jongin. beberapa peluh mengalir di pelipisnya, Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang berhembus cepat.

"Jongin? Kau mengenal nona song?"

"Nona song?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya. Nada nya tersirat akan tuntutan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan gugup.

"Hei, man. Santai saja, kau membuatnya ketakutan" balas Sehun

Jongin menatap Sehun tidak suka yang kentara. "Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Jongin sinis. Kyungsoo berteriak dalam hati, ia merasa seperti Shan Cai, yang diperebutkan Hua Ze Lei dan Dao Ming Si hatinya berteriak 'ayo rebut aku, rebut!' atau 'Jongin, hajar dia' namun Kyungsoo harus mengubur keinginannya saat Jongin menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Tanpa adanya adegan baku hantam seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa – gesa. Sebisa mungkin pergi menghilang tanpa jejak. Sampai suaranya mendengar seorang gadis mendesah tertahan. Netra nya menatap seorang gadis yang di sudutkan ketembok dengan lengan yang mengalung indah pada sang pria. Baekhyun tentu tahu siapa pria itu, jarak antara mereka tidak jauh. Baekhyun dapat mendengar sang pria menggeram tertahan. Kaki nya seperti dirantai dengan beton. Lidah nya kelu., Baekhyun dapat melihat sang pria membelit lidah wanita itu. Baekhyun tersenyum perih, ia merasa seperti pecundang.

.

Ini semakin tidak jelas, w pun menyadari nya, dan gatau juga kenapa

Kenapa jadi fluffy

Semoga ada pencerahan :')


	8. Chapter 7

Typos adalah pelengkap FF.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggeram tertahan saat suara alarm ponsel miliknya mengganggu tidur cantiknya. Kyungsoo mematikan alarm ponsel di atas meja samping ranjangnya. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal, dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatan Jongin semalam.

Setelah bercerita panjang tentang pertemuannya dengan dokter Oh, Jongin menghujaninya dengan banyak ciuman basah dan menggairahkan.

"Kau seharusnya menendang selangkangannya dengan kuat, dengan tendangan andalanmu itu" yang diakhiri dengan ciuman basah dan panjang yang berakhir dengan erangan tertahan Jongin dan desahan nikmat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak menemukan Jongin di ranjang mereka. Netranya menatap jam dinding besar di kamar mereka, pukul 6 pagi dan Jongin sudah tidak ada di atas ranjang adalah sebuah keajaiban abad 20.

Gemercik bunyi air di dalam kamar mandi menyadarkan Kyungsoo jika kemungkinan besar Jongin sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo membelitkan jubah tidur miliknya. Langkah nya tertatih untuk membersihkan sisa kekacauan kemarin. Pakaian miliknya dan milik Jongin bertebaran di penjuru kamar, Kyungsoo sedikit menungging saat menggapai celana dalam hitam milik Jongin saat seseorang menepuk pantatnya keras.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku di pagi hari eh?"

"Huh?" Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya segera. Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Kyungsoo, menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo secara paksa dan menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman liar Jongin, baginya tidak ada alasan untuk menolak ciuman Jongin.

Jongin mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka dengan sedikit gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Aku ada tugas penting pagi ini, bersiaplah untuk malam nanti. Aku akan membuat suara mu serak karena mendesahkan namaku dengan keras."

"Kau pergi sekarang juga?" Jongin mengangguk samar sambil mengancingkan pakaiannya. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dengan cepat."

"Tidak. Tidak usah soo, aku akan membelinya dijalan nanti. Ini benar – benar mendesak."

"Kau seharusnya membangunkan ku." Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa.

"Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, ku pikir kau benar – benar butuh tidur mengingat kita menghambiskan 4 ronde malam tadi." Jongin memberikan tatapan sensualnya yang dihadiahi tatapan sinis Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

Jongin melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya dengan di lorong rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sedikit siulan di pagi hari karena mood nya hari ini sedang baik. Nampaknya Hot kiss di pagi hari mampu meningkatkan taraf kebahagiaan seseorang.

"Oi"

Jongin menipiskan bibirnya saat suara maskulin yang sangat ia kenal baik menyapa gendang telinga nya. Kaki nya melangkah semakin cepat berusah menjauh sumber suara.

"Kim Jongin"

Jongin semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Oi" seorang pria baru saja menepuk bahu nya keras. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan menepuk karena tepukannya terlampau keras.

Jongin mendecih sebal.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Jongin kesal

"Lagi? Aku belum berkata apapun."

"Biar ku tebak. Kau mencoba menggali informasi tentang perempuan kemarin. Benar?" tebak Jongin

"Ya. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin kontaknya."

"Dengar, kuberi tahu kau suatu hal. Kau mungkin bisa merebut semua kekasih ku di masa lalu. Tapi tidak dengan Kyungsoo. dia miliku, dia istriku." Geram Jongin marah

"Istri? Kau menikah dengan nona song?"

"Ya, dan berhenti memanggilnya nona Song. Beritahu panggil dia nona Kim – ah tidak maksudku nyonya Kim."

Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau yakin istri mu tidak akan berpaling padaku?" Tanya sehun

Jongin tidak bergeming.

"Perlu ku ingatkan berapa mantan kekasih mu yang jatuh dalam pesona ku?" Sehun tertawa sinis

"Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah jatuh pada pesona mu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku setiap hari menidurinya dengan keras dan basah. Jongin kecil akan segera tumbuh aku yakin." Balas Jongin dengan gusar.

"Baiklah kita lihat saja nanti. Semoga beruntung." Sehun mengedipkan mata kiri nya dan berlalu.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

Ini terjadi lagi.

Jongin sendiri tidak pernah memahami mengapa Sehun selalu tertarik pada setiap wanita nya? Dalam hati Jongin berjanji untuk membuat Kyungsoo hamil secepatnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun menendang kasar kerikil yang ada di depan sepatunya.

Perasaannya sedang kesal sampai ubun – ubun, bahkan rasanya Baekhyun mampu menghancurkan batu keras hanya dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Pemandangan yang ia saksikan dua hari lalu nampaknya cukup menyita perhatiannya,

Baekhyun menyaksikan nya sendiri.

Baekhyun melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Baekhyun melihatnya bagaimana intimnya seorang Park Chanyeol mencumbu wanita lain setelah seminar kesehatan berakhir. Dengan tidak tahu malu nya dokter Park memborbardir nya dengan panggilan masuk, dan pesan masuk.

Baekhyun memblokir semua panggilan dari nomor ponsel Chanyel dan nomor ponsel yang tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol mendatangi apartemennya, menggedor apartemen dengan keras dengan sesekali menendang pintu apartemen butut Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol hampir mendobrak pintu apartemen Baekhyun jika saja petugas keamanan tidak segera datang.

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah.

Barangkali ini salah Baekhyun sendiri mengakhiri hubungannya dengan tiba – tiba. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak menyesal setelah melihat betapa brengseknya sang mantan kekasih kala mencumbu wanita lain.

Baekhyun mendengus sinis, dalam hati ia mengumpat dan berjanji untuk mencari pri yang lebih tampan dari dr. Chanyeol.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah kasar dengan langkah besar – besar. Celana jeans memang yang terbaik. Baekhyun sedikit menyesal membeli tennis skirt mini beberapa buah. Sangat tidak nyaman rasanya dalam balutan rok mini, ia bahkan tidak bisa meloncat melewati bangku taman seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Tatapannya bertabrakan saat seseorang menghalangi jalan nya. Baekhyun mendongkakan kepala nya, mata sipitnya membulat melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar baginya.

Seorang pria berambut merah terang, dengan tinggi yang ia hafal betul, mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun tajam. Rambutnya yang dipotong rapih dan pendek memperlihatkan kening yang membuat gadis diluaran sana menjerit untuk mengecupnya, dan bibirnya yang tebal terpampang jelas dan nyata.

Kemeja marron melapisi dada bidangnya, dengan celana formal hitam yang membungkus kaki jangkung nya.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat pria itu mengenakan aksesoris klip milik pleaseminusone.

Dalam hati Baekhyun sedikit terkikik mengingat setelan formal yang dipadukan dengan aksesoris klip dirasa cukup _nyentrik._

Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin pria yang tampan dan fashionable?" BAekhyun dapat merasakan aura kemarahan dan nada sinis dalam untaian tiap katanya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku menghabiskan banyak uang dan waktu ku untuk ini. Tidakah aku terlihat seperti anggota idol group?"

Baekhyun meringis dalam hati.

"Jawab aku sialan. Kau bilang kau tidak ingin berkencan denganku karena penampilan ku yang terlihat seperti appa mu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau kembali denganmu" Jawab Baekhyun final. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa dicubit sebilah pisau.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya "Katakan apa salahku?"

"Kau.. kau tidak bersalah apapun, aku lah yang salah."

"Kau memiliki kekasih lain?" Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tidak siap menerima jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan

"Ya. Aku memiliki kekasih lain. Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Balas Baekhyun final seraya melangkahkan kaki nya menjauh.

Chanyeol hanya menatap kepergian Baekhyun dengan datar.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo bersenandung riang. Rabu sore adalah hari terindah nya dalam seminggu. Rabu sore selalu menjadi hari nya Kyungsoo.

Jongin selalu mendapatkan lembur di hari Rabu, kemungkinan akan pulang diatas pukul 10 malam adalah surga.

Sialnya hari ini Jongdae tidak bisa diajak untuk bermain game rabu sore nya, ia memiliki alasan kuat dengan "aku ingin membuktikan rasa cintaku pada Minseok noona, perbedaan usia 7 tahun membuat Minseok noona ragu akan rasa cintaku yang sedalam palung Mariana."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa Kyungsoo hubungi. Kyungsoo memaklumi, mengingat ada hal yang Baekhyun belum ceritakan padanya. Mungkin saja Baekhyun belum siap menceritakannya.

Tidak masalah, ketika kau sampai ditempat perentalan, Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan partner bermain yang lain. Baekhyun dan Jongdae sangat piawai dalam bermain game.

Pada dasarnya Jongin juga cukup ahli bermain game, Jongin sering kali mengalahkan Kyungsoo saat mereka bertanding bersama. Tapi taruhan yang Jongin pertaruhkan tidak akan lepas dari urusan ranjang-panas-yang-bergetar-hebat-dengan-erangan-dandesahan, yang bisa dipastikan Kyungsoo kalah telak dari game nya saat itu juga.

Kyungsoo memasuki area perentalan dengan gaya khas nya, beberapa pasang mata menatap nya ngeri. Kyungsoo cukup terkenal di kawasan perentalan ini sebagai gamer pro.

"Hei bro, tolong siapkan satu meja dengan computer terbaik untuk ku."

"Omong – omong, kemana dua rekan mu yang lain." Tanya penjaga perentalan

"Mereka memiliki tugas negara." Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari beberapa pemain nob di perantalan itu sedikit bernafas lega. Satu gamer pro cukup membuat mereka kewalahan, apalagi ditambah dengan dua rekan gamer nya yang sesame pro.

.

"Mati kau, rasakan ini. Kau akan mati karena berada dalam radius 5 meter dari ku."

"Rasakan ini, HAHAHA kau mati dengan telak bodoh."

"pengguna dengan username babibu bodoh sekali kau mengorbankan diri dengan bunuh diri."

Kira – kira seperti itu lah yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Dengan earphone di telinga nya, Kyungsoo tidak mendengar beberapa pria mengumpat kasar padanya.

Seseorang mengamati meja Kyungsoo berada. Sesekali tersenyum jenaka melihat bagaimana bringas nya Kyungsoo saat membantai habis musuh – musuh nya. Ikut tertawa saat Kyungsoo tertawa renyah kala musuh nya tewas mengenaskan.

Tidak terasa Kyungsoo hampir menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir 5 jam lebih di tempat perentalan. Mata nya memandang jam dalam layar komputernya.

Pukul 10 malam, kemungkinan besar Jongin sudah pulang.

Kyungsoo sedikit meringis, saat menyadari ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya dengan alasan kekhusuan saat bermain.

Setelah membayar billingnya, Kyungsoo keluar dengan cepat. Kaki kecil nya berlarian untuk mengejar halte bus, harapnnya ia bisa mendaptkan bus secepatnya.

Naas saat semakin mempercepat larinya, bus pergi dengan sadisnya.

Kyungsoo menendang bekas kaleng minuman bersoda dengan asal, dalam diam Kyungsoo berjanji akan meningkatkan kemampuan dan kecepatan berlarinya.

DUK

"Awwwh"

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat menyadari kaleng soda itu mengenai seseorang.

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya kearah suara berasal.

Sehun tersenyum dengan lambaian singkat "Hi, kita bertemu lagi."

Dua kali tendangan kaleng soda pada tuan kaleng soda.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya" Kyungsoo membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa kali, ajaran tatakrama keluarga Do menganut tentang asas 'terimakasih-maaf-dan-tolong'

"Hei santai saja, itu tidak benar – benar sakit" dalam hati Sehun berkata ' _sialan itu sakit sekali, mungkin besok pagi akan menimbulkan efek memar.'_

"Hendak pulang, eh?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Mau kuberikan tumpangan? Kurasa bus selanjutnya akan datang lebih lama lagi."

"Eomma bilang untuk tidak pernah ikut dengan orang asing." Sehun terkehkeh kecil. Sehun sedikit sungkan jika Kyungsoo ini sudah menikah.

"Aku teman Kim Jongin. kim Jongin suamimu bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

"Kami teman sejak kuliah, aku bahkan hafal beberapa kebiasaannya."

"KAlau begitu sebutkan, agar aku lebih percaya." Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kim Jongin akan mengganti celana dalam nya setalah seminggu digunakan, Kim Jongin jarang mandi pagi jika airnya dingin, Kim Jongin tidak bisa tidur tanpa mematikan lampunya, Kim Jongin menyukai perempuan berdada besar. Apa itu cukup?"

Kyungsoo tertawa singkat "Tapi sekarang Jongin mengganti celana dalam nya setiap hari."

.

.

* * *

TBC.

Hallo. Adakah yang ingat dengan FF ini?

Maafkan kalau semakin absurd dan ngaler-ngidul :')))

Semoga suka! Ke depan nya semoga bisa fast update lagi ya, saya usahakan untuk menamatkan semuanya secepat mungkin T_T

Have a nice day~

Heihei jangan lupa dukung terus EXO!


	9. Chapter 8

**WARNING**

 **RATE M**

 **Tolong sikapi dengan bijak**

 **Typo adalah bagian dari FF ini.**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki nya dengan buru - buru. Ini pukul 11.30 malam. Kyungsoo membayangkan kemurkaan wajah jongin saat mendapatinya pulang dengan sangat larut.

"Hei, tenanglah. Orang rumah sakit bilang Jongin sudah pulang sejak pukul 7 malam" ucapan Sehun yang mengikutinya dibelakang tidak lantas membuatnya tenang. Justru sebaliknya, kyungsoo dibuat semakin takut pada kenyataan bahwa Jongin sedang tidak lembur.

Kyungsoo memasukan kata sandi apartemennya dengan perasaan was-was. Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemennya, seketika tubuhnya terhenyak pada kenyataan bahwa Jongin tertidur di sofa ruang tengah apartemen sempit mereka. Pada dasarnya apartemen ini milik Jongin saat dia masih lajang.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, mengelus lembut Surai jongin dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Jongin, bangunlah"

Jongin sebenarnya tipikal orang yang sangat susah dibangunkan. Sekalipun ada bom atom.

Kali ini suara lembut kyungsoo membangunkan jongin dari tidurnya. Meta nya mengerjap saat menyadari Kyungsoo sudah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Ini pernyataan. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan menempatkan kepalanya di dada Kyungsoo dengan mata terpejam. Matanya menangkap sosok Oh Sehun saat matanya terbuka. Jongin menatap Sehun bengis.

"Ooh, santai saja man. Aku mengantarkan Kyungsoo saat ia ketinggalan bus di tempat perentalan"

Jongin menarik tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam seakan meminta konfirmasi.

"Ya. Maafkan aku. Aku bermain game terlalu lama lagi" balas Kyungsoo dengan lirih.

"Kau seharusnya meminta aku menjemputmu, dan jangan pernah mematikan ponsel mu saat bermain game."

"Aku mengerti maafkan aku"

Jongin mengusap pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Tanpa memperdulikan sosok Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka. Sesuatu dalam diri Sehun berteriak tidak suka melihat itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan saat merasakan bibir tebal Jongin bermain di pucuk dada nya. Bibir tebal nya mendesah kan nama Jongin beberapa kali dengan frustasi.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin dengan kasar. Jongin memang yang terbaik!

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kyungsoo, sedikit menimbang dengan hipotesa yang menari di pikirannya.

"Kenapa?" Katakan saja Kyungsoo sedang high ia benar-benar menginginkan Jongin di dalam nya dengan keras dan kuat.

"Aku sedang berpikir.. apakah kau tidak mendapatkan siklus bulanan mu?" Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan intim. Melesakan hidung nya untuk menyentuh hidung bangir Kyungsoo.

"Aku telat 2 bulan, tapi tidak masalah. Aku terbiasa dengan ini ketika sedang stress. Kau tahu, tidak mudah menjadi anak teknik"

Balasan polos Kyungsoo membuat tubuh Jongin menegang.

Katakan saja kejantanan nya sudah menegang sempurna sejak tadi. Ketegangan kali ini bukan berasal dari nafsu seksual nya.

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba testpack?" Secercah harapan bagi Jongin.

"Test.. apa? Astaga. Aku melupakan itu, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kemungkinan aku hamil. Sedang kita bercinta dalam kurun waktu yang sering."

Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong tubuh Jongin yang semakin melesakan tubuhnya semakin rapat. Bibir tebal Jongin menyentuh bibir hati Kyungsoo. Jongin melesakan ciuman nya yang disambut hangat dengan lidah Kyungsoo yang membelai halus permukaan bibir Jongin. Seakan tidak mau kalah, Jongin menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian. Tangan kiri nya melesak ke dalam selangkangan Kyungsoo. Membelai lembut sesuatu di balik sana yang terbalut dengan celana dalam.

"Kita akan check kehamilan mu esok hari. Saat ini biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang harusnya aku selesaikan"

Jongin melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo dengan paksa, membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyatukan bagian selatan keduanya dalam sekali hentakan. Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan. "Kau suka pada Oh Sehun?" Jongin tidak lantas menggerakkan tubuhnya. Nafsu nya berkata untuk bergerak dengan keras, tapi hatinya perlu meyakinkan ini.

"Apa? Tidak tentu saja. Kami bahkan tidak begitu kenal" balas Kyungsoo frustasi. Miliknya sudah sangat siap, tapi Jongin tidak juga bergerak. Dengan inisiatifnya, Kyungsoo memaju-mundurkan bagian selatannya. Jongin yang menyadari hal itu, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Semakin melesakan miliknya pada Kyungsoo semakin dalam, membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya gatal, ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan Jongin.

"Jong, berhenti main-main. Aku ingin kau bergerak diatas tubuhku. Atau aku yang bergerak diatas tubuhmu. Kau benar-benar menyiksaku"

"Semua tergantung jawaban yang kau berikan." Jongin menjeda sedikit "Katakan, jika suatu saat Sehun merayu mu apa kau akan tergoda"

"Tidak bodoh. Selama aku terikat pernikahan aku tidak bisa bersama pria lain."

"Meskipun Sehun tampan?" Jongin semakin merayu nya dengan semakin menempelkan dadanya. Pucuk dada Kyungsoo semakin menegang sempurna, kaki nya mengangkang lebar saat Jongin menjauhkan miliknya dan menghentak nya hanya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Persetan. Persetan dengan itu! Aku mau kau!" Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi.

Jongin tersenyum samar, melesakan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Menghisap bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar, Kyungsoo melenguh tertahan saat Jongin menggenggam kedua jarinya dengan intim. Bagian selatan nya mulai bergerak dengan irama teratur. Jongin menjauhkan bibirnya dari Kyungsoo, menatap wajah Kyungsoo dengan intens. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir hati itu mendesah kan namanya. Bagaimana mata Kyungsoo menatap nya sayu penuh nafsu. Bagaimana Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Jongin menatapnya intens.

"Nikmati hadiahmu" Jongin semakin menusukan batang nya dengan dalam. Tangan yang semua menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo kini telah bergerilya menggerayangi bagian dada Kyungsoo. Memelintir putingnya dengan keras. "Asssshh, hngggh" tubuh Kyungsoo terhentak hentak dibawah Kungkungan Jongin.

"Jangan tutup matamu, lihat mata mu padaku" Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan wajah memerah nafsu. Jongin menggeram tertahan saat Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

Jongin ingin dia yang mengigit bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Positif.

Bergaris dua berwarna merah.

Itulah yang menyambut pagi Kyungsoo. Setelah Jongin memaksanya untuk mencoba lima buah testpack yang dibeli nya dengan brand berbeda. Semua nya menghasilkan hasil yang sama.

Positif.

Kyungsoo menatap testpack ditangannya dengan tangan bergetar. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat senang, tapi terbesit sedikit perasaan takut.

"Soo-ya, kaluarlah. Kau sudah 30 menit di dalam sana. Kau tidak berniat memakan testpack itu kan?"

Salah satu kekhawatiran nya adalah Jongin. Bagaimana jika Jongin tidak menerima anak yang dikandungnya.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan perlahan. Kyungsoo hanya memakai jubah mandi berwarna putih miliknya, jubah itu hanya menutupi setengah paha nya dan memamerkan leher jenjang dan bagian atas dadanya yang dipenuhi tanda berwarna merah pekat, dan beberapa tanda berwarna ungu hampir pudar.

Terimakasih pada Kim Jongin. Kali ini turtleneck untuk Kyungsoo (lagi)

"Positif" Kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan hasil kelima testpack nya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya takut. Tidak siap menerima respon yang tidak diinginkannya.

Jongin menatap testpack itu dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Jongin kecil nya sedang tubuh di perut Kyungsoo. Anaknya. Darah dagingnya.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan membabi buta.

"Aku berjanji akan memperlakukan mu dengan sebaik mungkin. Kita akan besarkan anak ini dengan baik. Kita akan menjadi orangtua yang terbaik. Aku berjanji"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kontrak itu?"

"Tidak ada kontrak tertulis dan itu tidak ada artinya lagi. Kau hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik "

.

.

.

"Ingat, kau adalah istriku. Kau tanggung jawabku. Jangan matikan ponsel, jangan bermain game sendirian, jangan pergi sendirian." Jongin mewanti-wanti Kyungsoo saat hendak akan pergi ke kelasnya. Kali ini tugas mengantar jemput Kyungsoo kuliah menjadi tugasnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti kucing yang menurut pada majikannya.

.

Jongin melingkarkan syal ungu miliknya pada leher Kyungsoo. Nampaknya musim gugur kali ini cukup dingin. "Pakailah. Lepaskan ini saat di dalam kelas. Jangan lupa untuk tetap hangat. Minta petugas kantin untuk membuat air jahe." Jongin yang perhatian membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan hatinya.

"Waaaaah, baby gurl. Apa yang baru saja kulihat? Seorang pangeran yang memakaikan syal hangatnya pada permaisurinya?" Itu Jongdae. Dengan suaranya yang jauh dari kata pelan. Dapat Kyungsoo pastikan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya geli. Double sialan Kim Jongdae.

Jongin hanya balas mengerling pada Jongdae. Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa untuk tetap mengabariku."

Jongin berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya tanpa kata. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah dengan sempurna.

"Fuck! Apa yang kulihat tadi? Pasangan mesum di pagi hari?" Terimakasih kepada saudari Byun Baekhyun untuk nada 6 oktafnya.

Jongdae terkikik geli "Kalau kau menyaksikan adegan lainnya sejak awal kuyakin kau akan muntah di tempat"

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada permukaan syal, wajah dan telinganya memerah kontras dengan warna kulitnya.

"Aigoo, mari hentikan ini. Kasihan sekali pengantin baru kita tersipu."

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan menggiring nya ke kelas mereka.

.

Baekhyun menatap sangsi pada Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat tidak percaya "Kau yakin untuk melewati ramyeon super pedas ini?" Tanya Baekhyun untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Entahlah Baek, aku merasa mual membayangkan ramen."

"Hell yeah. Kyungsoo bilang ia muak pada ramyeon?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Kau hamil?" Itu Jongdae.

Kyungsoo terdiam dalam beberapa detik "Ya, kelima testpack yang kucoba tadi pagi semuanya positif" jawaban Kyungsoo sontak membuat Baekhyun menyemburkan bubble tea nya.

"Fuck. Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun semakin mendramatisir.

"Tentu saja bisa, saat kau selalu menghabiskan malam panas dengan suami mu setiap hari. Berapa banyak sperma yang masuk ke dalam mu" keringan Jongdae membuat Baekhyun mual.

"Aku tidak tahu, semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Aku bahkan tidak merasakan mual. Aku hanya mual pada beberapa jenis makanan saja."

"Wah, sperma Jongin terbaik." Sekali lagi, terimakasih Jongdae.

"Katakan padaku, apa milik Jongin besar?" Kyungsoo bersemu merah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun "Ya, milik Jongin besar." Jawaban Kyungsoo sontak saja membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal.

"Aah, aku jadi ingin segera melamar Min-seok Noona"

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang selalu memblokir panggilan mu"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menekan tombol merah pada panggilan yang ditampilkan di layar ponselnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol terus menghubunginya tanpa lelah. Baekhyun tidak kuasa untuk memblokir panggilan Chanyeol. Katakan lah Baekhyun masih mengharapkan Chanyeol.

Kelas sudah berakhir sejak satu jam yang lalu, dan Baekhyun masih di dalam kelasnya.

Kyungsoo sudah pulang sejak tadi, Jongin menjemput nya langsung. Sejak berita kehamilan Kyungsoo, Jongin menjadi lebih perhatian dari sebelumnya. Bahkan Jongin membeli 3 PC gaming untuk dimainkan Jongdae dan Baekhyun, alasannya agar Kyungsoo tidak pergi diam-diam ke tempat perentalan lagi.

Jongdae? Jongdae bilang "aku akan memperjuangkan cinta sejati ku, calon ibu dari anak-anakku"

Setidaknya Jongdae memang bukan pria dengan semangat yang lembek, Jongdae benar-benar berusaha semampunya meluluhkan hati noona psikiatrik itu. Kyungsoo bahkan memberi saran pada Jongdae untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasien Min-seok saja.

Semangatnya yang tidak pernah padam, sama seperti semangat pria yang matanya terfokus pada layar ponselnya. Rambutnya yang semua merah menyala kini di cat hitam dengan memperlihatkan kening nya yang sialan nya sangat tampan.

Kaki panjangnya dibalutkan ripped jeans belel, perlu Baekhyun koreksi. Ripped jeans itu terlalu banyak memiliki sobekan, bahkan sampai paha atasnya. Pada bagian atasnya, pria itu mengenakan Hoodie navy bertuliskan Adelaide University yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit hitam.

Baekhyun sedikit meringis, selera pakaian Chanyeol sama buruknya dengan Kyungsoo.

Iya pria itu Chanyeol.

Hatinya sedikit terketuk menyadari udara Seoul hari ini cukup dingin. Ripped jeans chanyeol tidak mampu menghangatkan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Baek" suara basa itu mampu membuat Baekhyun meleleh seperti mentega diatas panggangan. Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati Chanyeol tak acuh. Dalam hati Baekhyun sedikit menyesal tidak mengenakan earphone nya.

"Baek, dengarkan aku." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku mengikutimu selama seminggu ini dan tidak ada pria lain selain si wajah kotak itu, kau tidak benar-benar berkencan dengan pria lain bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol lirih.

"Pria itu Jongdae. Dia kekasihku." Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan getaran dalam suaranya yang sepertinya sangat percuma.

"Kau yakin? Ku kira Jongdae tergila-gila padan Kim minseok" seringai Chanyeol menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun melangkah pergi setelahnya, lorong kampus sudah sepi karena ini memasuki jam malam. Hanya beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang menanti jam malam perkuliahan dimulai.

"Jangan tolak aku lagi, ku mohon." Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun yang berhasil ia tangkap. Dalam diam Baekhyun merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menghangat. Chanyeol demam.

Dalam hati Baekhyun menerka, sudah berapa lama Chanyeol menunggunya.

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang jelas mengapa kau selalu menolak ku." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya "aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan lebih trendy, aku akan menjadi lebih tampan. Jika kau minta aku melakukan operasi plastik aku akan melakukannya." Baekhyun terdiam "tolong jangan tinggalkan aku."

Katakan Baekhyun munafik.

Baekhyun berkali-kali menolak Chanyeol dengan jelas. Baekhyun berkali-kali mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak Chanyeol saat Chanyeol menatap manik matanya dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Baekhyun tidak mampu menolak ciuman hangat dan panjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mengeluh saat Chanyeol meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah saat Chanyeol mengigit putingnya keras.

"Kondom?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak membawanya, kau hamil lebih baik. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

"Dengan kondom atau tidak sama sekali?" Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Baekhyun menunjukan laci meja kecantikannya. Tersembunyi diantara kotak pembalut, ada satu box kondom rasa strawberry.

Benar-benar Baekhyun. Sampai kondom pun rasa strawberry.

Chanyeol kembali ke atas ranjang Baekhyun. Baekhyun nya sudah siap terlentang dengan paha yang terbuka lebar. Tapi Chanyeol masih saja berdiam diri.

Nafsu Baekhyun sudah di atas kepala. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol dan membuatnya terlentang diatas ranjangnya. Baekhyun menaiki Chanyeol. Memasukan batang tegak nya ke dalam miliknya.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka berhubungan badan, tapi rasanya tetap sama. Besar bagi Baekhyun.

Ketat bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat batang tegak berurat milik Chanyeol memasukinya dengan sempurna. Tapi Chanyeol tidak juga bergerak.

Baekhyun menempatkan kedua tangan nya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol sebagai sanggahan tubuhnya, sedikit menungging. Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan kebawah dengan tempo yang teratur. Dengan tidak dapat Baekhyun tahan kala batang keras panjang Chanyeol menyentuh nya sangat dalam.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu.

Bagaimana tubuh Baekhyun bergerak diatas nya. Bagaimana kedua tonjolan itu bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah. Bagaimana desahan Baekhyun seakan memprovokasi nya untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

"Baekhyun, sebenernya kita ini apa?"

.

.

.

TBC

HEHE


End file.
